Mutations
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: The BF5 were exposed by a chemical called "Mutagen Ooze" and mutated them into mutant animals. But they have gain the ability of morphing back to human and mutant form. But things went different now. Master controlling their mutation won't be very easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Well… I have something in my mind about Vert and his team being mutated and turn into mutant animals from TMNT 2012. It would be cool and awesome as they have the ability to morph between human and mutant form. Hope you enjoy this story. Please review. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Vert and his team were in the Factory Zone to investigate. About few minutes ago, Sage told the team about a chemical called "Mutagen Ooze" or "Ooze". The chemicals are very dangerous, Sage told the team about the Mutagen Ooze that it can mutate anything including humans with a mix of their DNA.

"Alright guys… Remember what Sage told about the Mutagen Ooze." Vert said through the com-link, "Yeah. We know," Spinner said, "Those Ooze can mutate anything alright. If we get exposed by them… something might happen." Sherman said, "Yes. And very unstable." Tezz added, "I wonder if we get mutate by those things," Zoom asked.

"If we are mutate… there's no way to change back," Agura said, "Oh," Zoom muttered, "I wonder why Sage want us to investigate this place?" Spinner asked, "I dunno." Vert replied. Agura suddenly felt something, "Hold up," she said as the team halt, "What's wrong, Agura?" Vert asked her, "I think we're being watched…" The hunter said. All of the sudden a Venikus drops down from the ceiling and landed on top of the Tangler. Agura exclaimed in surprise by the sudden ambush. Zoom was about to help her when he saw the Vylirex heading towards him. Zoom quickly missed and chase after Kytren, "Take all of the Mutagen Ooze now!" Krytus ordered his team.

"Don't let Krytus and his team take the Mutagen Ooze, team!" Vert said, "Got it, Vert!" The Cortez bros said as the Buster Tank rammed the Synataur. Vert chase rammed the side of the Syfurious and that made Krytus growl and glared at Vert. He morph out his vehicle and turn his hand into a sword. Vert got out his Saber and took out his own sword. Then they clash each other, "Why do you want the Mutagen Ooze, Krytus?" Vert asked, swung his sword at Krytus but missed, "I'll use it to mutate all over the Multiverse. Including Earth where Sage is," he said, "Not gonna happen!" Vert shouted as he swung his sword, Krytus block his sword.

Krytus looked at the tank that fills with Mutagen. Then he smile evilly as he had an idea. He run towards the platform and Vert chase after him. As Krytus is on the platform right below the Mutagen tank, Vert was too, on the platform. "I won't let you mutate the Multiverse and the Earth," he said, Krytus laugh. "Really? Then let's you can save the Multiverse and the Earth," he taunted at Vert and that made him mad. Vert charge at Krytus and swung his sword but Krytus block the blow and kicked Vert causing him to lost his balance. He suddenly falls and dived into the Mutagen.

Krytus looked down from the platform with an evil smirk watching Vert sinking into the Mutagen tank. "RS5 retreat to the portal!" He ordered his team as jump down from the platform before morph inside his vehicle. The RS5 races towards their portal leaving the BF5 in confusion, "Okay… what just happen?" Zoom asked, "I dunno. Hey, where's Vert?" Agura asked.

Out of the corner of Tezz's eyes. He saw something climb out from the Mutagen tank, "Everyone… I think we have a problem," he said, "What problem," Sherman asked confused and Tezz pointed at the Mutagen tank, the team look of what Tezz is pointing at. The team are in shock of what they saw. A humanoid-like saber-tooth tiger about 9 feet tall of its height. Its fur is all dark brown and very thick, long tail, sharp teeth with two large fangs in front of its mouth, sharp claws and light green eyes. Also wearing its red shock suit. Then it jump down and landed on the ground and roars throughout the factory, Spinner screams in fear, "W-What is that thing?!"

"It looks like a version of a saber-tooth tiger," Sherman said and Zoom notice the beast's shock suit and realized in shock, "Guys… I think that thing is… Vert," he muttered, "Zoom, are you out of your mind," Spinner exclaimed, "Look closely!" Zoom said.

The team look very closely at the beast and noticed the red shock suit, "Is that… really Vert?" Agura asked as she stares at that humanoid saber-tooth tiger. The beast suddenly speaks which shock the team as they recognized that voice, "What… happen… to… me…?" Vert's voice asked, "Zoom, you're right. It is Vert." Tezz said still shock, "What happen to him?" Agura asked, "He's been exposed by the Mutagen Ooze and mutated. I don't think Vert can't control his mutation or himself. And he doesn't even know himself after he's been mutated. Even us," Sherman said.

Agura got out her Tangler and walk towards the mutant Vert, "Agura, stay away from him." Tezz warned her but she ignore him as she was now in front just inches away from him, "Vert?" She asked Vert respond with a growl and glares at her, "Vert. It's me, Agura. You're the leader of the BF5. Don't forget of who you are and also don't forget us," she remind and Vert instantly know who he is and who his team is, "Agura?" He said by her name. "Yes. You still remember right? Now c'mon. Let's find a way to change you back." Agura said but to her surprise Vert morph back to his human form.

"What?" Agura asked confused and surprise, "He… He change back," Spinner said with wide-eyed, "But how?" Sherman asked very confused, "I… I have no idea of how Vert change back his normal form," Tezz said. Agura slowly walk towards Vert, "Vert? Are you okay?" Vert look up at her with still mutant light green eyes before his eyes went back to blue, "Yeah… I think," Vert said feeling dizzy after mutated.

"C'mon. Let's head back to Earth." Agura said. Before they go Tezz brings 7 Mutagen Oozes to examine them. Then the BF5 straight back to Earth as they went through the StormShock portal.

* * *

**Well, that's it. I hope you like this story. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter is present. I hope you like this. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

In the Medical room of the Hub. Sage was scanning Vert's body, the images of the holographic screen shows Vert's whole body systems. "How is he, Sage?" Agura asked, "It appears Vert had already exposed by the Mutagen Ooze. And I could see his DNA was already mixed together with the Ooze's DNA and turned him into a mutant." She said, "But how did he change back," Sherman asked, "It seems Vert may have the ability of morphing himself into human and mutant form. But his species has changed," Sage said, "His species has changed? What do you mean, Sage?" A.J. asked confused, "Vert is no long human anymore… he's now a Mutant Saber-Tooth Tiger." She said.

"So… he's not human? But he can change his human form, right?" Spinner asked, "Yes. But Vert can morph his mutant form and it could be very dangerous for him controlling his unstable mutation." Sage said, "So what are we gonna do?" Stanford asked. "I… really don't know, man." Zoom said, "Vert must remain here in the Hub. He can't go outside, it would be very dangerous around him." Sage said.

"Got it, Sage." Agura said she walked over to Vert who is lying down on the bed, "How you feel?"

"Feel a bit… dizzy." Vert said, "I can't believe I'm a mutant now. It's all because of Krytus," he growled in anger which cause his human blue eyes to mutant light green eyes, "Whoa, Vert. Calm down. Don't get very mad," Agura said as she tries to calm down her leader. Vert relax in calm and his mutant light green change to human blue eyes again. "Sorry. I'm very upset that I'm a mutant now. Like the Vandals," Vert said, Sherman then notice someone is missing, "Hey, where's Tezz?"

"He's in his lab. He said he's examining the Mutagen Oozes," Zoom said, "I hope he's not gonna mutated himself," Spinner joked. "Or us." Stanford added. By night, the team were preparing for dinner, "Everything's ready," Sherman said, "Call the others, A.J."

"Right, man." He said with a thumps up as he went to the Hub's command station. Then Tezz walk in with one vial of Mutagen Ooze while the remaining 6 Oozes in his lab. "Hey, Tezz. I see you bought a Mutagen with you." Sherman said, "Yes. I've been testing them out and they have different animal DNAs." Tezz said as he sat down the Ooze on the counter. "Really? So, Vert got mutated by a Saber-Tooth Tiger DNA?" Sherman asked, "Yes." Tezz said.

"What's our dinner tonight?" Stanford asked when he walked in the kitchen follow by the others. "Pizza." Sherman said, "ZA! I missed you," Spinner said as he grabbed a slice of pizza and practically devouring it. As the BF5 were eating their pizza, Stanford took a bite of his pizza and went to drink a juice. He was behind the counter but the Ooze was right next to Stanford's juice. Instead picking up his juice he picked up the Ooze and drinks it. After dinner they went to their rooms to get some rest. In Stanford's room, he started to feel weird and pain inside his body.

"Odd… I felt… very odd." He said to himself. Stanford went to the bathroom to look himself in the mirror. As he is now in front of the mirror, Stanford notice some scales started to appear on his skin. "Huh? What is this?" He asked himself when he felt his whole body started to burn from the inside. "Ugh! What's happening sssss to me," Stanford hissed then he cry out with a hiss before everything went black.

By the next morning, the team woke up early to do some training. They were outside of Salt Flats Sage allows Vert to train outside but not allow to go around the town since his mutation is still unstable. The BF5 were waiting the other two members; Tezz and Stanford. "Where are they?" Agura complained, "The training will be starting on 8 o'clock."

Then the Splitwire drive up towards the group. Tezz got out his car with a horrified expression on his face. Vert could sense something wrong, "Tezz? What's wrong," he asked, "One of the Mutagen Ooze is missing. When I found an empty vial in the kitchen and someone drink it by accident," Tezz said which the team in shock to hear it. "What? Then who drink it," Zoom asked, "Hold up. Tezz, what kind of DNA was it?" Sherman asked, "It's a reptile of a serpent." Tezz said.

"Serpent? You mean a snake?!" Spinner exclaimed in fear. "That's not good… That's the most dangerous serpent in the world," Agura said, just then their com-link watch went off, "Battle Force 5! Help!" Sage shouted through the com-link with a terrified voice, "Sage?! What's wrong," Vert asked. "There is a humanoid serpent in the Hub and its wrecking the place! Please hurry!" She said before a hiss is heard through the com-link and Sage screams in terror before hung up.

"Sage?! Sage come in," no respond, Vert turn to his team who had a worried expression, "C'mon! Let's go," he said as he got in the Saber and drove off towards the Hub's underground tunnels followed by his team right behind. As they arrived they exit out their vehicles and was shock of what happen. The Hub was completely wreck, "What happen here," Spinner exclaimed, just as they heard a familiar voice, "Team?" The BF5 look towards the destroy computers. Sage was hiding behind it with great fear. They all run over her, "Sage, what happen here?" Vert asked, "I… I don't know. I was checking your mutation DNA… and all of sudden, I heard a hiss sound coming from behind me. I turn around and saw a humanoid serpent lunged at me. But I was able to dodge from its attack. And that's why I called you here." Sage said.

"What's it look like, Sage?" Agura asked, "The humanoid serpent has… a white and purple scale skin, very long arms with two headed snakes as its hands, and a very long tail about 8 inches, its eyes were dark green, and it wears… Stanford's shock suit." Sage said and that made the BF5 realized in horror. "The serpent wears Stanford's shock suit which means that Stanford is…" Tezz trailed off, "A mutant serpent." Agura finished, "Where is he?" A.J. asked, "He could be anyway in Hub." Sage said still terrified of the Stanford Serpent, "Calm down, Sage. We'll find him," Vert said, "And… how are we gonna do that?" Spinner asked afraid of the Stanford Serpent. Vert tells his team to gather around and make a plan.

Sherman and A.J. were in the hallway searching for the Stanford Serpent. A.J. is holding a baseball bat while Sherman holds a wooden staff, "Dude… I really don't like this," A.J. whispered, "Me too. But Vert told us to lure Stanford to our trap," Sherman whispered, "Yeah. I hope the plan works."

Just then Sherman and A.J. froze in their track when they heard a hiss coming from the rec room, "What was that?" A.J. whispered, "It's a hiss. The sound's coming from the rec room," Sherman said.

They both enter the rec room only to see nothing. But Sherman caught something in his eyes; he sees a serpent tail behind the couch, "A.J., I think we found him," he whispered. "So… what're we gonna do?" He asked.

"THAT WAS SO BAD IDEA!" A.J. yelled as he and Sherman raced down the hallway behind them was Stanford chasing them with an angry hiss. Sherman tried to poke the tail turns out a bad idea. Stanford was asleep when Sherman poked his tail he instantly wake up and hisses. Then he started to chase them. As Sherman and A.J. reached the Hub's command station. Then they both shout, "Here he comes! Set the trap!"

Sherman went inside the Buster and A.J. went to the GearSlammer. Stanford was now in the middle of the command station above him was a net. Agura pulled the rope that connects the net and the net falls. The Stanford Serpent look up and saw the net. He quickly slid away from the trap, "Oh no," Agura exclaimed in shock as the plan failed. Stanford hissed at his team in anger, "Not good, not good!" Spinner shouted in fear.

Stanford saw Tezz which he's very close he lunged toward him and wrapped Tezz's body with his strong tail, "Gaah!" Tezz screamed in horror, Stanford just hiss at him and going to eat him. "Stanford! Snap out of it! You can't eat your team member," Tezz yelled to Stanford Serpent, he paused and he tilted his head in confusion before he realized what he was doing. Stanford released him before he morph back to his human form. He collapse to the floor he could feel his legs are heavy.

The team rush over, "Stanford? Are you okay," Vert asked and Stanford replied with a hiss, "I'm guessing is a 'yes'," about few hour later. Stanford explained why he's been mutated he accidently drink the Ooze and turn him into a mutant serpent. "I'm sorry of sssss the trouble I sssss caused," Stanford apologized his team, "And you too, Sage. For lunged at you."

"It's okay, Stan. Well… at least you wreck the Hub," Agura said, "Sorry. Guess I'm a mutant serpent now." Stanford said, "Hey man. At least you can morph between form like Vert," A.J. said, "Yeah." Stanford muttered, "And Tezz, I'm sorry I sssss try to eat you."

"It's okay. At least you snapped out," Tezz said still a bit freak out of Stanford's serpent form. "Anyway… let's clean up the mess," Vert said as the team started to clean up the wreck Hub. A very long clean up.

* * *

**Finished! Chapter 3 will up soon enough.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! New chapter is up! I have to tell ya all something about Stanford's mutation in previous chapter. His mutation is similar to Karai's mutation because both are serpents/snakes. It won't be easy for Stanford to control his mutation.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After the team finished cleaning their wreck Hub since Stanford accidently drink the Mutagen Ooze and was now turn into a mutant serpent and started to go wild. Stanford's tongue always stuck out whenever he talks which give him difficulty of controlling his mutation, "Ugh… this isssss not good for my sssss liking," Stanford said with a hiss, "Haha. Looks kinda funny whenever you stuck out your tongue when you talk," Spinner laugh and Stanford glares with serpent eyes and hissed at the older Cortez. Spinner instantly shut up and went behind his younger brother in afraid. "How I'm supposed to do? I'm going out on a date with Grace tomorrow night. And she'll sssss freak out, if she sees my sssssnake tongue and that hissing sound I made whenever I speak or talk." Stanford said with worry tone, "Just try to calm down, Stanford. Sage say if you get mad, stress, uneasy, and uncomfortable your snake features will be notice like your serpent eyes, snake tongue, sharp teeth and the hissing noise." Sherman said.

"Sherman's right. If you calm down your snake features will not be notice. Your mutation would be impossible if it's under your control," Agura said, "In my control? Like how?" Stanford asked, "You control it with your emotions whenever you feel," Tezz said. "Really," he asked quite surprise of how to control his mutation by using his emotions. "So, Stanford and I need to control our mutations with our emotions?" Vert asked, "Yeah. And Sage told us about the combinations of between human and mutant DNA… you become stronger than humans and mutants," Sherman said.

"Whoa. I never knew that. Unlike Kalus and his Vandal troops," Vert said with a chuckle, "Yeah. But Sage told that your mutation is still unstable and you'll lose control of yourself." Zoom said, "Yeah, we got it." Stanford said and notice he's not hissing anymore, "Huh… guess I stop hissing now," he said and the team all laugh. Later, Tezz was testing the Ooze DNA of wolf in his lab. "Very interesting. And dangerous for this DNA," he muttered he walked towards the computer holding the vial in his hand.

Just then Tezz slipped and falls because the floor is too slippery. The Ooze slips out from Tezz's hand and flips in the air. Then the Ooze spills all over Tezz's body. Now cover in green liquid, Tezz starts to feel in pain, "Oh… no… This is not good," his whole body began to shake as he mutation is starting to change him.

His human skin is cover with silver fur, sharp teeth and claws, black thick tail from the back, his height went a bit taller about 6 inches than his normal height and his hazel eyes change into pale blue. As his mutation is fully complete. Tezz is now a mutant wolf. He howls throughout the Hub which made the rest of the team to hear it, "Wh-What was that?" Spinner asked surprise and fear when he hear a howl, "It's coming from Tezz's lab," Sherman said, "You do think he's…?" Zoom said, "Let's find out," Agura said.

Vert and the others were right in front of Tezz's lab. Vert knocks the door but no response which made the team worried, "What's happing in there?" A.J. asked, "I dunno. But we have to get inside his lab." Vert said then he look up and sees an air vent that leads to the inside of the lab and that give him an idea. He turn to face Stanford, "Stan can you go in the air vent?" He asked the serpent teen, "What? But it's quite too small for me to get in," Stanford said, "I know. But your serpent form can because it's so slim." He said.

"Alright. I'll try to change my form… without lose control," Stanford said as he focus his mutation. He switch his human form into his mutant serpent form. Stanford slides inside the air vent and made his way to the side of the room. In few seconds, the door slid open. The team enter Tezz's lab looks around the area, "Stanford? Where are you," Agura called out just as she heard a hiss coming from the right side of the lab's room. The team look to the right and saw Stanford walking towards them in his human form.

"Great job for opening the door for us," Vert thank the serpent teen, "No problem, mate." He said, "Tezz? Tezz, are you here," Sherman called out but no response, "Where is he?" Spinner asked just then Vert sense someone nearby, "Stay still everyone. I sense someone nearby," he whispered, "Who, Vert," Zoom asked. Out of the corner of Stanford's eyes something lunged towards the team, "Look out!" He alerted his teammates.

A mutant wolf lunged towards the team. Vert quickly morph his human form into his mutant saber-tooth tiger form. He defends his team from the mutant wolf, Stanford join in, in his mutant serpent form. Then Sherman notices the mutant wolf's shock suit, "Tezz? Is that you as a… mutant wolf?" And that made the BF5 shock when Sherman say. Tezz just growl like he was angry. "Tezz… Calm down. If you don't calm down I'll lose control of yourself," Vert growled, "Yeah. Just calm down then you'll change back," Stanford hiss.

In few moments, Tezz started to calm down and instantly change back his human form. Collapse to his knees, the team rush over him. "Tezz, you okay?" Agura asked, "Yes… Thank you for calm me down, Vert." Tezz said, "No problem." He replied.

"What happen to you, Tezz?" Stanford asked, "I was testing the Ooze that has wolf DNA. Then I slipped and it spilled all over me. And that's why I was accidently mutated into a mutant wolf," he explained, "I see. Guess you're mutant wolf now." Sherman said, "Yeah. I just hope you don't lose control," Spinner muttered in fear.

"Okay. Now we have 3 people who got mutated. So, what's next?" Zoom asked. If one of the team will be mutate into mutants.

* * *

**Ends here. I'll try to do with the new chapter. Please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is. Sorry I took so long. I'm not feeling well though but anyway enjoy the mutation story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Stanford walked out of his room and was in his civilian. He was ready for the date tonight with Grace and is worry about his mutation. But he remember to control it by using his emotions whenever he feels. As he went to the Hub's command station and head towards his car, "Hey, Stanford. You're going out for a date with Grace?" Agura called out. "Yeah. But I'll try to be careful of hiding my snake features. So Grace won't freak out," he said, "Good luck, man." Zoom said. As Stanford got inside his car and drives away Spinner looked at his younger brother, "You think he'll be okay?"

"Don't worry. Stanford will keep his mutation when it under his control," Sherman said to his older brother, "Yeah… I hope he doesn't let his hissing noise if he talks to Grace," Spinner said. Stanford has finally reached the diner where Grace is waiting for him, "Hello, love." He greeted her, "Hi, Stanford." She greeted back with a smile, "Ready for the date?" Grace nodded as she climb in the Reverb.

Stanford drives through the road with the music on and Grace loves the song. He look at her with a smile and he heard a police car. Stanford looked to his left window seeing Sheriff Johnson drive his police car. Sheriff Johnson block the way which halt Stanford's car. He groan in annoying as Sheriff Johnson exit out his car and walk towards him. "Sheriff Johnson… Good to see you. I wasn't speeding, ya know," he explained, "Didn't I told you no music in the middle of the desert, son?"

"Yes… but it's too quiet," Stanford said, "Rules are rules. I'm gonna give you a ticket for disobeying the rules," Sheriff Johnson said as he took out his pen and note pad. Stanford was mad now which cause his snake features to be notice. Sheriff Johnson was about to give the ticket to him when he sees Stanford's human eyes to serpent eyes which freaks him out. Sheriff Johnson back away in fear of seeing his serpent eyes, Stanford hiss at him aloud and Sheriff Johnson scream as he quickly got in his car and drove away.

Grace was blinked in confusion of what happen. Stanford sat down and looked at Grace, "What was that all about?" He replied to her, "Oh… I just… um… I don't know. Anyway let's continue our date shall we?" Grace frowned a little before nodded. Back at the Hub, Tezz was examining the 5 other Oozes. He held up a cheetah DNA, "This Ooze is quite very interesting. Whenever someone or somebody get exposed by these Oozes they will mutate into any kind of dangerous animals. Since Vert, Stanford, and I were already mutated into mutant animals. Vert is the Saber-Tooth Tiger, Stanford is the Serpent and me, the Wolf." Tezz said, "But… if someone get expose by this cheetah DNA… that would be very dangerous and no one can't catch the fast animal," he said as he exit out his lab with the cheetah DNA in his hand.

Tezz noticed Zoom running towards him. The young scout bump Tezz cause him fall and the Ooze slipped out from his hand. He glare at Zoom before he stood up, "Zoom, watch where you're going!" He scolded him, "Sorry! I'm in a rush because Vert called me and-" Zoom began as he felt something wet all over his body. Zoom suddenly felt in pain, "Hey… what's happening?"

His body is starting to change him. His human skin is cover with golden fur with black spots all over, long smooth tail from behind, sharp teeth and claws, his height grow taller about 6 inches than his normal height, and his brown eyes changed into amber eyes. Zoom's mutation is complete he become a mutant cheetah.

Tezz was in shock at Zoom's mutation, he took a step back as the young mutant scout growls at him, "This is not good…" He muttered and Zoom lunged toward him. Tezz quickly dodge and switch his human form into mutant wolf form ready to fight. In the Hub's command station, Vert suddenly heard something. Well… all saber-tooth tigers can hear something far away from them. Vert listen the sounds and a howl was heard throughout the Hub. Which jumped the rest of the team in surprise and fear, "Dude was that Tezz howling?" A.J. asked, "Yeah. But why he suddenly howl," Sherman asked confused, "He's in trouble." Vert said.

"Trouble? How do you know?" Agura asked, "Because I sense it. Tezz is fighting against another mutant," he said which made the team in shock. Before anyone could say, a mutant cheetah bolts out into the command station. The team gasp in shock and as the mutant cheetah run toward the tunnels, "What was that?!" Spinner exclaimed, "It looked like a version of a cheetah," Sherman said, "But what happen," A.J. question, "Zoom was mutated and now he became a mutant cheetah." Tezz's voice said as he was now in his human form with his hand gripping his right arm.

"Tezz, what happen?" Agura asked and after Tezz explain his team, "That's no good… we better catch him before anyone in Handler's Corners gets hurt." Vert said as he run towards the Saber.

In Zeke's diner, Stanford helped Grace climb down from his car, "That was a great date, Stan." She said with a smile, "Yeah. Maybe was can have another date in next week?" Stanford suggested and Grace nodded in agreement. Just then, the people of Handler's Corners started to scream in panic and fear. "Hey, what going on?" Grace asked, "I dunno-" Stanford began when a massive roar suddenly throughout the town, "What was that," Grace exclaimed in shock when she heard a massive roar. And all of the sudden a mutant cheetah dash by them as he run towards the Salt Flats. "What is that thing," she asked shock of seeing the mutant cheetah, "That's doesn't look good… Another mutant?" Stanford muttered with shock tone.

He turn to face Grace, "Grace, go inside the diner now," he said, "But… what about you?" She asked worried, "I'll be fine. I promise," he said with a nod from Grace, she instantly went inside the diner. Stanford heard a beep coming from his com-link watch and he answered it, "Hello?"

"Stanford, we need you right now!" Vert's voice ordered through the com-link, "Alright. On my way," he said as he got in his car and drove off towards the Salt Flats. In the dessert of Salt Falts, the mutant cheetah runs very fast and the team tries to catch up, "Man! He's very fast for a teen," A.J. said, "Of course he's fast. When Zoom was mutated into mutant cheetah… there's no way to catch him," Tezz said.

"Well, we better catch him before he do something bad," Vert said as he punched up the gas. The BF5 tried to keep up but the young mutant scout is too fast, "We'll never catch him!" Spinner said and all of the sudden… a blur of purple and white suddenly take down the Zoom Cheetah. The team halt their cars and quickly exit out, "Dude, what was that? I just saw a blur of purple and white… and where's Zoom," A.J. question, "He'sssss right here," a high-pitch hiss voice said.

The BF5 look toward the high-pitch hiss voice and saw Stanford in his mutant serpent form with his long tail wrapped around the Zoom Cheetah. Zoom tried to break free from Stanford's tail grip but it's too strong to break free, "Nice job, Stan. But… where did you come from?" Vert asked, "Nowhere." Stanford said Vert shrugged and approaches the young mutant scout who growl at him.

"Zoom… listen to me. You have to stay calm. If you don't you'll lose control of yourself and you can't remember of who you are and your friends," Vert said as he tries to calm down the young mutant scout. When Zoom hear Vert's words he starts to calm down and slowly change back his normal form. Stanford loose his tail and released Zoom, "Ya alright, lad?" Stanford asked before he morph back his normal form.

"Yeah… I think," Zoom said feel a bit dizzy after his mutation, "C'mon. Let's head back to the Hub," Vert said Stanford helped Zoom climb on the Reverb as the team head toward the Hub.

* * *

**All finished. I'll try to think on another chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter has present.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

As the team arrived the Hub, Sage walks toward them and ask of what happen, "Zoom got mutated into a mutant cheetah, Sage." Vert said and Sage gasped in shock, "But everything's okay. Zoom is able to control his mutation under his control," Agura said "Yeah… I feel a bit woozy," Zoom muttered as he was about to collapse. Stanford was beside him, he grabbed his arm and place it around his shoulder and takes him to the Medical room. Sage checks on Zoom while the rest of the team wait outside of the Medical Room. Then Agura asked Stanford about his date with Grace, "Oh, it's fine. And you won't believe what just happen," he said with a smirk across his lips. After Stanford explain his date Spinner burst out a laughter, "Really, man? You scared Sheriff Johnson off when he saw your snake features? Man, I should have bring my camera," Spinner laugh.

"Yeah… Grace might freak out if I revealed my mutation," Stanford said, "But you were able to control it right?" Sherman said, "Yes. But… you said it won't be easy to control it," he said, "I know it's hard, Stan. But you can control it with your emotions whenever you feel. Just don't get mad or stress your snake features will notice," Agura said, "Right." Stanford said with a small smile.

Then Vert spoke, "Maybe we should train to learn more about controlling our mutations guys." Then Agura say, "Maybe. Or doing a fighting style practice."

"Whoa! Fighting style you say? That's awesome!" A.J. said and Tezz rolled his eyes, "Hmmm. Maybe you're right, Agura. Doing a fighting style practice would be good." Vert said, "So tomorrow we'll train and practice to learn more controlling our mutation and learn how to fight with fighting style. Got it?" The team nodded in agreed.

Next morning, the Cortez brothers were in the rec room playing race car video game, "Hah! I'm gonna win," Spinner said, "No, you won't," Sherman said. When they play the game they fail to notice a hissing sound from the floor. A brown snake with small horns above its yellow eyes. It slid into the rec room and it went to Spinner's feet. The snake wrapped around Spinner's right leg and he felt it. Spinner look down at his right leg and scream when he saw the snake. He tried to shake it off but the snake kept its grip on his leg, "Aaah! Get it off! Get it off," he screams which lead the team to rush in the rec room, "Spinner, what's wrong," Vert asked as he saw the snake on Spinner's right leg, "Get this snake of me!"

"Fauve! Release him," Stanford scold the snake. Fauve the snake release Spinner's right leg and slid toward her master. Stanford bent down and as he did he extended his arm. Fauve slid up to his arm and now wrapped around her master's neck like a scarf, "Sorry, Spinner. Fauve wants to say hi," he said.

"Stanford, where did you get that snake and why did you bring it here," Tezz asked, "Well… I found her outside of the garage. She seem to be liking me and I was surprise that I can understand her whenever she hiss," Stanford explained, "Wait. You can understand her?" Agura asked in surprise, "Yeah. Since I'm a mutant serpent I can understand other snakes like Fauve here," he said and look at his pet snake, "Dude? You named her as 'Fauve'? What does that mean," A.J. asked, "Wild and uninhibited." Stanford said.

"Really? Stan, I don't think you can't keep her. She might bite anyone with her deadly poison venom," Agura said, "No. She has no teeth," he said, "I'll show you. Open your mouth, Fauve." Fauve obey her master as she open her mouth revealing no teeth which surprise the team, "Wow. No teeth. I wonder why she doesn't have teeth," Zoom asked, "I dunno." Stanford replied.

"Please don't let your pet snake wrap my leg again," Spinner begged, "Sorry. She was trying to say hi. And she likes to warp someone's or somebody's legs as a surprise," Stanford said, "Yeah, right." Spinner muttered, "Anyway, we should start train and practice for our mutations and learn how to fight," Vert said and his team nodded.

"Sure. Before we do that, I should take a bath for a while," Spinner said as he walks out the rec room. Stanford patted Fauve's head she hiss as she likes it when her master pat her head, "I can't believe she really likes you, Stan." Vert said, "Of course she likes me. Want to hold her," Stanford offered his leader, "I'll pass. I'm not very good holding snakes," he said, "How about you, Tezz?"

"No, thank you," he said, "I'll hold her," Agura said which shock her teammates, "Agura? You're not seriously," Sherman asked, "Hey. I know about snakes," she said Stanford handed his pet snake to Agura. "Hmm. What kind of snake is this, Stan?" She asked, "Oh, she's a horned viper snake," he said and that shock his team.

Meanwhile, Spinner was walking down the hallway. All of the sudden the lights of the Hub went black out, "Huh? Why suddenly black out," he asked himself and began to feel scared of the dark. "I gotta be careful. So… I won't get myself hurt," Spinner said as he slowly walk down the darkness hallway and just then bump into something, "Ouch! Oh, I just bumped a wall. Geez… I wish I could see through the dark without a flashlight," he said.

Spinner suddenly slipped, "Whoa!" His back slammed against the floor, he groan and felt something wet all over his body. Spinner's body starts to change in great pain, "Hey, what's happening?" The pain spreads all over within his body and scream before black out.

With the BF5, they were in the Hub's command station Sherman and Tezz tried to fix the power source of the Hub, "I wonder why the power source of Hub suddenly black out," Sherman asks, "I do not know. But we have to fix it," Tezz replied, "Whoa. This is way cooler," Zoom suddenly said, "What cooler, Zoom?" Vert asked.

"I can see through the dark," he said and Agura realized, "Huh. Guess you have the ability called night vision," she said, "Night vision? What's that," A.J. asked in confusion, "All animals have that ability to see through the dark. Such as cats and dogs, they can see through the dark during nighttime," Agura explained, "Since Vert, Stanford, Tezz, and Zoom were mutated. They can see too through the dark."

"Really? Huh, guess we can see through the dark without any lights," Stanford said, "I wonder my big bro is doing?" Sherman said, "Probably sacred of the dark," Zoom joked, just then Vert sees a gray blur fly by just above him and his team, "Guys did you see that?"

"See, what man?" A.J. asked, "I just saw a gray blur of… unknown or whatever it is," he said and this time, Zoom and Stanford, too, saw the gray blur fly by, "Vert, I think I see it too," Zoom said, "Me too," Stanford added. All of a suddenly a skin gray-like humanoid bat with sharp teeth and claws, pointy ears, red eyes, and huge wings on its back. It landed on the floor and screech throughout the Hub causing the team to cover their ears.

"What the-?!" Vert exclaimed in surprise, "What is that thing," Agura said, "It's a version of a vampire bat," Tezz said. Sherman looked closer to take a look of that vampire bat, it had a shock suit which shock him in realization, "Spinner?" And when he say his brother's name the mutant vampire bat lunged towards him with his mouth open revealing deadly shape fangs.

The Spinner Vampire Bat felt a wrap around his legs and pinned him down on the floor. Stanford was now in his mutant serpent form. His long serpent tail wrapped around Spinner's legs to keep him pinned on the floor, "SSSSSpinner… calm down. You can't hurt your own brother don't you," Stanford hiss and Spinner used his sharp claw and scratch his tail leaving a five open cut wounds. Stanford hiss in pain as he lose his tail grip and Spinner slipped out and flies away but stop again as Vert and Zoom were now in their mutant forms pinning him on the floor.

"Spinner, listen to us!" Zoom growled, "You have to calm down or you'll lost control of yourself," Vert said. In few moment, Spinner started to calm down and change back his normal form, "Ugh… what happen?" Spinner notice Vert and Zoom were still in their mutant forms and pinned him down on the floor, "Uhh… why you guys pinned me down?"

Vert and Zoom released him and change back their human form, "Sorry, Spin." They both said apologized. "Stanford, are you okay," Tezz asked, "Yeah. Just have five cut wounds that Spinner gave me," Stanford said looking down his wounded tail, "Let's fix that up." Agura said.

Sherman and Tezz were able bring the power back on. Spinner began to explain about how he got mutated himself while Agura takes Stanford to the Medical room. Agura ask Stanford to morph back his normal form and as he did he wince in pain. Stanford look down his left leg and sees five cut wounds are still there, "Ouch. No wonder my wounds are still there when I change back my human form," he said Agura gently wiped off the bloods and put some medicals. In few moments later, Agura wrapped a bandage on Stanford's leg, "There. Feel better?" Stanford nodded, "Yes. Thank you, Agura." She nodded in respond. They both walk out the Medical room and went to the Hub's command station.

* * *

**All done. Tell what you think and I'll do another new chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

In the Training room, Zoom moved his right leg to kick Vert's left side head but he blocked the attack and kicked Zoom's chest but block as well. They were practicing their fighting style combats so they do a sparring. About 2 hours ago, Tezz and Stanford were doing a sparring. Their sparring was much unexpected: Tezz's fighting style is wolf's movements and Stanford's fighting style is snake's movements. When they first sparring, Tezz was the first to attack Stanford but to his surprised he dodged very fast. Tezz was going to hit him again but he suddenly vanished like he was nowhere to be seen. Then out of nowhere, Stanford reappear from behind as a surprise attack and kicked Tezz's back. The team were surprise by Stanford's surprise move. Stanford's fighting style is quite much faster similar to cheetahs like Zoom's mutation.

Back to the sparring of Vert and Zoom. The young mutant scout throw a punch straight towards Vert's face but he block it by using his hand. Then he threw him to the side of the Training room. Zoom hit the floor with a groan in pain he stand up and look to see Vert right in front of him, "You okay, Zoom," The young mutant scout nodded, "Yeah. I gotta say… you're pretty tough for being a mutant saber-tooth tiger than your formerly species."

"Yeah. It's a bit weird for being a mutant." Vert said as the rest of the team walk towards them, "That was an awesome sparring!" A.J. said, "Thanks, A.J." Vert said, "That was a cool sparring guys. I gotta say when we first watched Tezz and Stanford's sparring… that was quite cool and surprise when Stanford disappeared right in front. Then out of nowhere he reappeared from the back or front." Sherman said

"I was quite surprise myself," Stanford said, "You're very fast just like Zoom's mutation. But you disappear and reappear out of nowhere. That would be surprise and shock," Agura said, "Yeah. But I have to be careful. Sage told me that I can spit deadly poison venom from my mouth," he said which made Spinner to shivered in fright, "You better not to."

Half-hour later. The BF5 takes a break and rest up for a while since the four mutants train very hard. Except Spinner who didn't train because he has no opponent to sparring with him. In the Hub's command station, Tezz was checking the 3 remaining Oozes. Agura, Sherman and A.J. walk up to him, "Hey, Tezz? Are you checking the 3 remaining Oozes?" Sherman asked, "Yes," he replied, "So… what kind of DNAs are?" A.J. question, "The first one is Leopard DNA, the second Hyena DNA and the third is Arctic Fox." Tezz explained.

"I see." Agura said, "Since you, Vert along with Stanford, Spinner and Zoom were now mutated. You'll learn even more to control you mutations," she added, "Yes. It would be quite hard for us if we don't master it. Sage remind us, our mutation is still unstable. But what Sherman told us, we can control it with our emotions," Tezz said and types on the computer.

"I know you felt scared, Tezz." Stanford's voice said out of nowhere which made the team to jump in surprise, "Stanford? Where are ya man?" A.J. called out the older mutant British. He turn around and shriek in surprise. The serpent teen was behind A.J., "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, A.J." He apologized, "It's alright."

"Tezz, I know you're scare. I can sense it." Stanford said, "You know very quickly. I'm impress," Tezz said, "Anyway I have to doing something for the 3 Oozes," he said and Stanford nodded before he walk towards his car.

Just hour later as it was now nighttime. Zoom went to Zeke's diner to pick up their pizzas as their dinner. Tezz was still studying, "Hmm… maybe a few tests might work," he head towards his lab but didn't notice a wrench on the floor. Tezz trip over by it and the 3 Oozes flies up the air straight toward to Agura, Sherman, and A.J. working on their cars.

"Agura, Sherman, A.J. look out!" Tezz shouted but too late. The 3 Oozes hit them as the green liquid spread all over their bodies. "Ew! Gross," A.J. shouted then he start to feel weird and pain, "Hey… I feel… dizzy." Agura and Sherman did the same too. "What's happening?" Sherman asked as their mutation starts to mutate them in great.

The first; Agura's skin is cover with light brown fur with black spots, long thick tail from behind, sharp teeth and claws, and her height grow taller about 6 inches than her normal height, and her light brown eyes change into yellow eyes. Second; Sherman's skin is cover with black fur, long thick tail from behind, sharp teeth and claws, and his height still remain, and his brown eyes change into red-violet eyes. And third; A.J.'s skin is cover with pure white fur, soft tail from behind, sharp teeth and claws, and his height grow taller about 6 or 7 inches than his normal height, and his icy blue eyes change into magenta. As their mutation complete. Agura become a mutant leopard, Sherman, the hyena and A.J., the arctic fox.

The three mutated teammates roar throughout the Hub. Vert, Stanford, and Spinner were in the rec room playing video game when a roar is suddenly hear, "What the heck was that," Stanford asked in surprise and shock by the roar, "I dunno… but I have a bad feeling." Vert said and that's when Tezz bolts inside the rec room with a terrified expression on his face, "Tezz? You okay?" Spinner asked.

"Agura, Sherman, and A.J. were mutated," Tezz explained, "What," they all exclaimed in shock, "They run off and towards the Handler's Corners," Tezz said, "We better go after them before they hurt someone," Vert said as he rush toward the Hub's command station follow by Tezz, Stanford, and Spinner right behind. In Zeke's Diner, Zoom has 5 pizzas as he was about to head back to the Hub when people of Handler's Corners scream in terror.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked himself when three mutants run by him, "More mutants? This isn't good," his com-wrist suddenly ring and answer it, "Zoom, we need you," Vert's voice said through the com-wrist, "On my way!" Zoom placed down the pizzas and hops on his Chopper.

In Salt Flats. Agura, Sherman, and A.J. are running throughout the desert. Vert and the others are chasing them right behind, "Vert. We have to catch them before things gets worst," Tezz said through the com-link, "I know," Vert growled and out of blue, a blur of gold and black suddenly knocks the three mutants out cold. The BF5 halt their cars.

As they exit out their cars they rush toward their unconscious, "Whoa… what happen," Spinner asked, "I think that was Zoom." They all look at Stanford, "He knock them down in his mutant cheetah form," he added and he turn around to see Zoom still in his mutant form, walking toward his teammates, "Nice job, Zoom." Vert said to the young mutant scout, "Thanks."

"I can tell you appear out of nowhere, am I right?" Stanford asked and Zoom nodded. Vert slowly approach the Agura Leopard and as he did he bent down and reach to her with his hand slowly. Before Vert could react Agura grabs him in the collar of his battle suite and throw him. Vert was about to hit the ground he quickly landed on his feet before he hit the desert ground.

Out of the corner of Stanford's eyes. He sees Sherman Hyena and A.J. Arctic Fox lunged toward Spinner and Tezz, "Guys, look out!" Stanford morph his human arms into snake-like arms. He wrapped his snake-like arms around Sherman Hyena and A.J. Arctic Fox pinning them down. Stanford is shock of this, "How did I do that," he asked himself Sherman Hyena and A.J. Arctic Fox tried to break free from Stanford's snake-like arms' gasp but when the headed snake-like hands hisses at them cause them to whimper in fright.

Agura Leopard attacks at Vert, he quickly morph his mutant saber-tooth tiger form and have no choice to fight her back. "Agura! Clam yourself down!" Vert roared as the Agura Leopard charge towards him but he instantly dodged her attack, "Agura listen to me! You got to control yourself so you can change back," Vert said as Agura listen his word, she instantly calm down and change back her human form.

Agura collapse to her knees, Vert morph back his normal form and rush toward her. He bent down next to her and ask, "Agura? Are you okay," she lifted up her head to look at Vert before she nodded. Few hours later in the Hub, Sherman and A.J. return back their normal forms. All of the team were now mutants. And they have a lot to learn controlling their mutation.

* * *

**The new chapter will come up soon. I'll try to think of something for their training.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, I took so long. I'm stuck about the ideas of their mutation training. But anyway it's here now. Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Now the BF5 are all mutants now. It's time for them to learn more control and master their mutations. The team were in the Training room as they do their sparring. In Stanford's room, the serpent teen was sitting on his bed and was quite shock of happen from the previous day. He look down his hands and arms he remember what he did. He turn his human arms into snake-like arms and his human hands replaced into snake headed hands. Stanford felt afraid of himself. Just then, there was a knock to his door, "Who is it?" He answered, "It's Tezz. Vert told me that we're going to train by afternoon." The wolf teen said, "Okay. I got it," he replied.

Tezz could sense Stanford's voice seem to be… frighten, "Stanford? Are you okay? It's like you're frighten," he said, "Oh, I'm fine." Stanford said, "I don't mind. May I come in?" He asked.

"Why?" The serpent teen asked confused, "I know you're think about the previous day. Please, let me come in?" Tezz said and Stanford answer, "Yes. You may come in." Tezz opened the door and walks in. The mutant wolf teen walk over to Stanford and sat next to him, "Stan, you're think about your arms right?"

"Yeah… I have no idea how I morph my human arms into snake arms while I was still in my human form without my mutant serpent form. It's just happen." Stanford said Tezz placed a hand to comfort him, "I understand. Being a mutant is quite very hard of controlling our mutations. But we'll get used to it," Tezz said, "Yeah. I'm quite scared of myself. I'm very dangerous. I'm the only team member who is very dangerous and deadly," Stanford said, "I know. But you'll learn more of how to control your mutation." Tezz said, "Alright. I'll try my best," the serpent teen said.

Later afternoon. The team were in the Training room. Sherman and Spinner do sparring each other. Their sparring is quite similar to the others like Tezz and Stanford's first sparring. Few or 2 hours later, Sherman and Spinner takes a break after their long sparring. Agura and A.J. are up next to their sparring. Meanwhile at the Hub's command station. Sage is checking the team's mutations seeing this, the BF5 were improving of controlling their mutations. Back at the Training room, Agura dodges A.J.'s kick before he hit her. Agura lunged toward him but he quickly missed, suddenly Agura swipe her right leg at A.J.'s legs which he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Oof!" A.J. groan in pain Agura walked over him and offered a hand. He accepted as he grab her hand and back on his feet, "That was a great sparring. You okay?" The mutant leopard teen asked, "Yeah. You're pretty sneaky when you swiped your leg at my legs." He said with grin.

"That was great sparring guys," Vert said as he walk up to them follow by the other teammates, "Thanks, buddy," A.J. said, "I think we're getting our mutation under our control. But I knew our mutations are still unstable." Zoom said, "Yeah, Zoom. We need to be more be careful," Sherman said, "Hey. Since we're no longer humans now. Why rename?" Spinner suggested.

"Rename? What do you mean, Spin?" Stanford asked confused, "You know… we're all mutants now. Since our formerly species has changed we should rename our team," Spinner said, "You may be right, Spin." Vert said, "How about we call ourselves… MBF5?" Stanford suggested, "MBF5? What does that mean, dude?" Zoom asked confused, "Well, it means… Mutant Battle Force 5," the serpent teen said, "Hey, that sounds cooler, man!" A.J. said.

"Mutant Battle Force 5… Hmmm, it's a good fit for us." Vert said, "Stanford, where do you made up that name," Agura asked, "I just… made up that name. I just realized we're no longer humans anymore. We're mutants now and that's why I added 'mutant' then mix together with 'Battle Force 5' into 'Mutant Battle Force 5'." Stanford said, "Well, it fits us. Great name Stan," Vert said the mutant serpent teen nodded in replied.

Then suddenly, Sage's voice rang up, "Battle Force 5, report!" The mutant team rush towards the Hub's command station and as they got there, "What's wrong, Sage?" Vert asked, "I locate another Re-Spawn chamber. It's in the Jungle Zone." She said, "Got it. Team get ready," Vert said and before they went their cars Sage remind them, "Be careful, team. Your mutations are still unstable," Sage said. "Don't worry. We'll be careful," Spinner said with thumps up, "And Stanford, be careful of your poisonous venom."

"I will," he said got in his car, "Sage, you may call us… the Mutant Battle Force 5," Vert said as he drove away follow by his mutant teammates leaving Sage in confusion before she turn to face Tezz and A.J., "Yeah. We'll tell ya," The mutant arctic fox said.

In the Salt Flats. The MBF5 drives through the desert and Vert remind his team, "Okay guys. Remember; keep your mutation under your control, got it?" His team responded by saying "Okay" before the StormShock is open right in front of them.

* * *

**Sorry. This chapter is quite short. I'll think of something in the next chapter about fighting against Krytus and his teammates.**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter is present.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As the MBF5 went through the StormShock portal they arrived the Jungle Zone, "Okay guys. Let's find the Re-Spawn chamber," Vert said, "And remember keep your mutations under your control," with a nod from his team they drive throughout the jungle. Sherman search for the Re-Spawn chamber using the scanner, "The Re-Spawn chamber is somewhere in this jungle. It would be hard to find it because this jungle is huge and thicker," he said.

"Ugh… you can say that again man," Zoom said just then Stanford spotted a snake-like creature hanging on the branch and that give him an idea, "Hold up," he said as he stop his car. "What's up Stan?" Agura asked Stanford climbed out his car and walks over the snake-like creature, "Dude, what're you doing," Zoom asked, "I'm going to ask that snake," Stanford said.

"Are you nuts," Spinner asked, "Spin, have you forgot that Stan can communicate," Sherman asked, "Oh, I forgot about that," Spinner said smile sheepishly. The team watch Stanford talking to the snake and after few moments or two, Stanford thank the snake before it slid away. The serpent teen turn to face his mutant team, "What did you ask the snake, Stan?" Vert asked.

"I ask him, where is the Re-Spawn chamber. And he said to me that the Re-Spawn chamber is at the West," Stanford pointed his finger to the right direction, "Are you sure," Agura said feel unsure, "I'm sure." Stanford walk towards his Reverb before he leads the way. Then they stopped in a big opening field, "So where is it, Stan?" Zoom asked, "It's right there," Stanford pointed his fingers at the center of the field and the Re-Spawn chamber is right there.

The MBF5 are surprise, "Stanford, you're right. The Re-Spawn chamber is here," Vert said, "Wow. Stanford, how did that snake you talk to and knew where the Re-Spawn chamber is?" Zoom asked, "Well, sometime snakes can pass by something and what they saw about few or moments ago," the serpent teen said. Then Agura sense something nearby, "Guys… I have a feeling we're about to be ambush," she warned as she looks around the field carefully.

Spinner suddenly hear something. Well, bats can hear things very far away, "Sherman… drive." He said which confused his brother, "Why," he asked, "Just do it!" Sherman move the Buster as the Synataur bursts out from the jungle almost hit the Cortez Bros, "Whoa! Way too close," Sherman exclaimed before he turn to his brother, "How did you know Krylox was about to hit us?" Spinner just shrugged, "I really dunno. I just hear his Synataur incoming towards us."

Agura sense something she look up and saw the Venikus jumped out of nowhere toward her Tangler. Agura drove away before Kyburi land on top of her, "No prey escape Kyburi," she hissed Agura glared at her, her human light brown eyes change into mutant leopard yellow eyes. Kyburi was quite shock to see her mutant eyes, "Hmm… interesting," she muttered.

Vert was now battling against Krytus as they ram each other, "I have no idea how you change back, human," Krytus said ramming the Saber. Vert glare at him, he could feel his unstable mutation about to loss control. But Vert is able to keep it under his control. Just then Krytus rammed the Saber causing to spin around Vert let out a scream and stop by hit a huge tree.

Now Vert feels dizzy Krytus morph out his Syfurious and landed on top of the Saber. He broke the windshield and grabbed Vert by the collar and throws him. Krytus walks over him morph his hand into a sword, "Still… once I destroy you and your team. I'll destroy my dear sister, Sage myself." That made Vert mad and loss control of his mutation.

Without warning, Vert roar throughout the jungle in rage. Krytus and the others are very shock by Vert's outburst. Vert morph his human into his mutant saber-tooth tiger form, he roars once more before dash towards Krytus. Before Krytus react Vert stabbed him by using his deadly sharp claws causing his crystal shell to break and released his anti-matter. His anti-matter went into the Re-Spawn chamber restore his body.

Krytus step out the Re-Spawn chamber and stares at the mutant Vert before an interesting look on his face, "Interesting… so he can morph between forms. But no matter," he said before he tells his team to retrieved the Re-Spawn chamber and retreat their homeworld. The RS5 retreat with the Re-Spawn chamber.

Vert return his normal form and suddenly collapsed to his knees. The MBF5 rush over to him, Agura knelt beside him and ask, "Vert, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I nearly lost control of my mutation," Vert said, "Yeah… you did stabbed Krytus with your deadly claws just one strike!" Spinner said, "Well… at least we failed to destroy the Re-Spawn chamber. Let's head back to Earth," Sherman said.

When the MBF5 return to Earth, Sage was checking Vert's mutation DNA, "Vert, your mutation is still unstable. I'm afraid you won't be able to control it," she said, "Guess we have to train hard," A.J. said, "Yeah. We still need to learn about our abilities," Sherman said, "Yes. We'll train in few months until we master our mutations," Tezz said.

"Yeah. And I'm getting very uneasy," Stanford said, "Don't worry, Stan. Once we master our mutations everything will be alright," Agura said trying comfort the mutant serpent teen, "You sure?" Stanford asked and Agura nodded.

Few hours later, in Stanford's room. He was feeding his pet horned viper snake, Fauve. Stanford sigh in stressed and Fauve looked at her master, "Ugh… I really don't like this anymore," he muttered as Fauve kept staring her master, "Oh, Fauve. What am I gonna do? I'm a mutant serpent and I was able to communicate other snakes. Sage remind us that our mutations are still unstable for us to control it," he said Fauve slid over her master and hiss to cheer him up and that made him smile a bit, "Thanks, Fauve. You're very loyalty," Stanford petted Fauve's head she hiss liking her master whenever he pats her head.

"Things changed now. Maybe I should change my style. What do you think Fauve?" He asked his pet snake and she replied in hiss, "Don't know, huh?" Stanford walk over his stand mirror to take look of himself, "I look great, but…" he trailed off before he stare himself in the mirror. Stanford walks over his desk picked up a scissor from it and begun to cut his hair.

* * *

**Stanford has changed now since he became the mutant serpent. Now he's changing his new style. The next chapter will come up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stanford's new hairstyle will be there. Have enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The next day, the MBF5 were in the Training room practicing for their fighting skills and control their mutations. One of the team is missing; Stanford, "Where the heck is Stanford," Agura asked, "Probably over slept and fixing his hair," Spinner joked, "That's not funny big bro," Sherman groaned, annoying his older brother's stupid jokes.

"Sorry, I'm late everyone," Stanford walked in the Training room, "'Bout time man. And… whoa, Stan?" Zoom said just as he sees the new hairstyle from Stanford. The mutant serpent teen's new hairstyle is neck-length with bangs almost covering his left eye, "Whoa, dude… your hair looks… looks," A.J. began, "Great," Spinner finished Stanford smiled at that, "Thank you."

"Stan… did you went to the salon to have a haircut," Vert asked, "No. I just cut my hair myself," he said and that shocked his team, "Really? How do that," Spinner asked before the serpent teen could answer, Sage's voice suddenly rang up, "Mutant Battle Force 5, report," the MBF5 rush to the Hub's command station and once they got there, "What is it, Sage?" Vert asked, "I detected another Mobi. It's in the Ice Zone," when Sage mention "ice" that made Zoom mutter hating about ice, "Ice… why have to be ice?"

Vert told the Cortez Bros to stand by. So A.J. come along the mission. As the team went through the StormShock portal they arrived the Ice Zone, "Okay guys. Let's find that Mobi," his team nodded and drives throughout the icy canyon. While on their way to search the Mobi, Stanford's eyelids began to feel heavy, "Huh? Why am I sleepy? I've just took a nicely sleep last night." He muttered himself.

Suddenly, two flare wheels appeared out of nowhere as they hit the icy cliff causing an avalanche, "Whoa! Avalanche," A.J. exclaimed Vert and his mutant teammates drove away fast before it crash on to them, "Looks like the RS5 are here," Agura said, "Stanford, A.J., you guys find the Mobi. Agura, Zoom with me. Let's go!" The team splits up. Stanford and A.J. drives through the icy canyon, "Yo, Stan. Have you pick up somethin'?" The arctic fox asked, "The Mobi is somewhere around," Stanford said trying to ignore his heavy eyelids.

As Stanford tracks down the Mobi using the echo-map to find it. "The Mobi is inside the ice cave." Stanford informed rubbing his eyes, "Dude, you okay man?" A.J. asked, "Yes, I'm fine don't worry," he said as Stanford and A.J. went in the ice cave. "I just hope the other are okay," A.J. said, "They'll be fine," the mutant serpent teen said with a yawn, "Dude, are you sleepy?"

"Of course not." He said, "It's look you're really sleepy. Have you get a goodnight sleep," the arctic fox said, "Of course I have a goodnight sleep. But I dunno why I'm so sleepy when we enter this zone," Stanford said then a beep sound was heard, "I think we found it, lad." Stanford activate his sonic cannons a blast and it hit something causing the invisible Mobi to visible, "Alright! We found it," A.J. said.

The two mutants drove inside the Mobi Stanford typed the password by using the five prime numbers: 2, 3, 5, 7, 11. The Mobi's systems are now online, "Okay. Now we have to help the others" Stanford said before rubbing his right arm, "Stan, are you alright," A.J. asked feeling worry about the mutant serpent teen, "So… sleepy…" Stanford suddenly collapse and A.J. caught him just in time, "Hey! Stan, wake up!" He shakes him hard but Stanford was very heavily sleeping.

With the MBF5, Vert and his two teammates were able to defeat Krytus and his teammates, "Nice work, guys. Now let's find Stan and A.J. if they already found the Mobi yet," Vert said when A.J.'s voice is heard from the com-link system with a panic tone, "Vert, guys, do you read me?"

"We read you, A.J. What's wrong," Vert asked, "It's Stanford!" He yelled causing his team in shock, "What's wrong with Stanford," Agura asked, "I dunno. But he's heavily asleep now and I can't wake him up!"

"We're on our way. Sit tight buddy," Vert said A.J. gave their location and they immediately went over there. As they arrived they see Stanford deeply asleep in A.J.'s arms. Agura place a hand against Stanford's forehead, "He's so cold. A.J., what happen when you and Stan found this Mobi," the mutant leopard asked, "I… really don't know. Before we found the Mobi, Stan started to feel sleepy and I could see his eyelids were getting heavy."

"This isn't good…" Agura muttered she placed her fingers against Stanford's neck which shocks her that his heart rate is getting lower, "We need him back to Earth now," she said, "Agura, what's wrong with him," Vert asked, "His heart rate is lowering. And if we don't get back to Earth, Stanford will freeze to death," shocking the three mutants the immediately start up the Mobi and went back to Earth portal.

In the Hub, the team and Sage were in the Medical room. Sage was trying her best to help Stanford, the team look so worried Vert turn to face Agura, "Agura, do you know anything about Stanford?" He asked, "Yes. I should have realized. I read about the wild life about snakes. Snakes have weakness about cold. Like winter day snakes are going to sleep the whole winter day until summer comes. But they need to find shelter to keep them warm but if they didn't find shelter they would die if they sleep during winter day." She explained, "Since Stanford is the mutant serpent he got effected too, by the Ice Zone. And very close to death."

Shocking team they look over to Stanford who still asleep. Tezz walk over and stand next the bed, "Sage, how is he?" The mutant wolf asked, "He'll be fine. His heart rate is still very low. Stanford will wake up in 5 days tops," Sage said, "That's a long sleep for him," Spinner said, "Maybe we shouldn't bring Stanford in cold place Battle Zone for now," Vert said looking down at Stanford, he sleeps very peaceful alright.

"I've never seen sleep so peaceful," A.J. said, "Yeah. He looks cute," Spinner said with a grin, "Let's not disturb him. Leave him in pace once he's fully better now," Tezz said. The team leaves the Medical room while Sage monitor Stanford's state.

* * *

**Stanford main weakness is cold. It would be very a bit scary when he almost freeze to death. The next chapter will come up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter is present.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

2 days later, the MBF5 were training hard for their fighting skills, abilities, and controlling their mutations. Sage been checking Stanford since he's still out cold after the mission. In the Training room, Spinner, the mutant vampire bat, his eyes were blind folded, "Umm… again? Why am I blind folded anyway," Spinner asked, "Because you have the ability of hear things like something far distance," Sherman said, "That's why we have to blind fold you, Spin." Agura said, "I dunno about this. I might hit something without seeing," Spinner said.

"Then use your ears. Whenever you hear something, you'll be able to hear them what they're say. Or something is going to attack you," Vert said, "Okay… but I still feel uneasy," Spinner said before he heard an incoming footsteps, running towards him. Spinner dodged the strike then heard another footsteps coming from behind him. He jumps about 6 feet high and kicked his attacker's back that was trying to tackle him.

A grunt of pain which Spinner recognized it, "A.J.?" He removed the blind fold and sees A.J. on the floor, "Whoa. You okay," he asked, "Yeah. I'm cool," A.J. replied with a thumps up before he stood up. "Wow, Spin. That was cool when you jumped about 6 feet high," Zoom said, "I jumped about 6 feet high," Spinner said with a surprise look on his face.

"Yeah, you did big bro," Sherman said with a smile. In the Medical room, Sage was checking Stanford's status. The serpent teen's heart rate is getting improving. Tezz walk in the room then walks over to Sage, "How is he, Sage?" The mutant wolf asked, "His heart rate is improving. Once he's recover he'll wake soon enough," Sage said typing the computer and Tezz nodded, "I see now."

Hours later, the MBF5 took a break they all decided to eat dinner at Zeke's diner. Sage will allow them to go out but remind them to keep their mutations under their control or their mutations features will be notice. When they arrived they take sat down the booth as Grace walked over the group, "Hey guys." She greeted them, "Hey Grace," Vert greeted back Grace looked at the team before she notice someone is missing, "Hey, where's Stanford?"

"He's… not feeling well," Zoom lied, "He isn't feeling well? What happen," Grace asked, "He has a… fever," Spinner said, "Really," the team nodded, "I see. I hope he's okay." She said worry about her boyfriend.

"He'll be fine. We were taking care of him," Tezz said which surprise his teammates, "Glad to hear it." Grace said, a few moments later, the MBF5 have finished their dinner, "Boy, am I fully." Spinner said, "I'm with you, man," A.J. said as he suddenly burped, "Okay guys, let head back." Vert said as he stood up head towards the diner's door follow by his team.

As the MBF5 exit out the diner and were about to head their cars when they heard a lady's scream calling for help, "HELP! They stole my purse," three men run by the MBF5 with a white purse with them, "Dude! Real thieves," A.J. exclaimed, "And they stole the lady's purse," Tezz said glaring at the three thieves' direction.

"We better catch them," Vert said the three thieves run down the dark alleyway, "Heh. That was easy," the first thief said, "Yeah. That lady didn't see us when we snatch her purse," the second thief said with a laugh.

Just then a hiss and growl is heard causing the three thieves to startled, "What was that," the third thief asked they look around when the second thief sees a pair of light green staring at him. He back away in fear, "What's wrong man?" The first thief asked without a word he pointed his fingers. The two thieves looked and they saw nothing, "There's nothing there," the third thief, "But… I saw it," the second thief said, "You must be seeing things," the first thief said.

All of the suddenly, the third thief was pulled up with a deadly claw covering over his month preventing him from screaming. The two thieves look at their pal only to find him gone, "Hey? Where did he go," the second thief asked before he felt a rough tug dragging him into the very dark alleyway. The first thief look at his pal only to find that he's gone too.

"Hey, where you go," he called out he look at the very dark alleyway and sees a pair of amber eyes glaring at him. He back away only to stop when he felt his back bumped into something, he turn around his eyes went wide in horror when he sees the mutant hyena staring down at him. The mutant hyena grabbed the thief's shoulder and lift him up and the thief scream in terror.

In few minutes later, the MBF5 return the Hub they each gave a high-five as they took down the thieves, "Can you see their faces?" Spinner laughs, "Yeah. They look so scared and screams like little girls," A.J. said laughing, "Well, at least we return the owner's purse," Tezz said, "Yeah. We tied up those thieves and police will arrest them." Agura said.

Sherman look at his brother with a smile, "That was a good move big bro. When you grabbed the thief from above. And Agura that was tough tug when you pulled the other thief by dragging him," he said, "Yeah. You were good too, Sherman. When you're in your mutant hyena, you grabbed the other thief and lift him up. And he screams in terror!" A.J. said.

"That was great strategy guys," Vert said, "I think we're improving our mutations," Zoom said, "Yes. But we have to be careful if we lost control ourselves," Tezz remind, "Yeah, we got it." Spinner said, "Anyway let's see Stanford," Vert and his team went to the Medical room to see Stanford. As they got there, they found him still motionless, "Man… still the same. I hope he wakes up," A.J. said, "Don't worry. Stan will wake up in 3 days since 2 days passed," Tezz said, "Let's get some rest guys." Vert ordered and they all went to their bedrooms.

* * *

**All done. The new chapter will up soon. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter is present.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

3 days later, the team were training hard for their fighting style skills, abilities, and master controlling their mutations. In the Medical room, Stanford is still asleep few minutes ago, Sage was checking him and she was surprise when his heart rate was improving as Stanford will wake up soon. About half hour later, Sage went to the Medical room to see and check Stanford. As she got there, he was awake. Stanford look over the doors to see Sage walk in, "Hi, Sage." The mutant serpent teen greeted the Blue Sentient. "I see you're awake. How you feel," she asked as she types something on the computer checking Stanford's status, "Feel good," he said, "How long I've been out?"

"5 days," Sage said which made the mutant serpent teen shock, "That long? I really don't remember what happen," Stanford said, "When you and your team went out on a mission. You were affected by the cold from the Ice Zone. And it cause you to sleep very heavily and you were almost freeze to death," Sage explained and that made Stanford's eyes went wide, "I almost freeze to death?" Sage slowly nodded, "Agura had inform me and the team about snakes' main weakness. Since you're a mutant serpent you have a weakness by cold," she said.

"I… see. I guess I should stand by then if we go into different cold place in the Battle Zone," Stanford said, "So… how are my team?" Sage answered his question, "They're in the Training room working hard of their fighting skills, abilities, and master controlling their mutations."

"Okay. Maybe I should train too," Stanford stood up but Sage placed her hand on his shoulder to stop him, "No, Stanford. You must rest. You're body temperature is still low," she said, "Oh, okay." Stanford said. Half-hour later, the MBF5 took a break for a while after they're long training.

"Wow. That was a long and hard training. Eh, guys?" The mutant arctic fox said, "Yeah. That was cool. Zoom tried to take down at me. But I suddenly… spread wings from my back while I'm still in my human form. Then I fly off and… got hit by the ceiling when I fly too high." Spinner said as he rubbed his head, "Maybe you should practice on how to fly, Spin." Agura said, "It's quite very similar. Like you, Spinner, you're similar to Stanford's snake arms while you spread wings. Though when Stan first used his snake arms to pin down Sherman and A.J." Tezz said.

"Yeah. But you do know when Stanford's hands were replace into headed snake-like hands. That freaks us out," A.J. said, "Speaking of Stanford. Let's see him if he's awake," Vert said the team nodded as they all head to the Medical room. As they got there, they see Stanford sitting his bed. The mutant serpent teen turn and smiled, "Hey guys."

"Hey, Stan. How are you feeling," Vert asked, "Feel fine, thank you." Stanford said, "Sage just came in here about half-hour ago to check me. She told me about my body temperature is still low since we went out on a mission in the Ice Zone in past 5 days ago. I was quite shock and horrified that I'm almost half freeze to death."

"Yeah. Though we almost lost you because you're paler as snow." Agura said, "I see now." Stanford said, "Anyway, how are you guys? Have you train a lot while I was still out cold?" He asked them.

"Yeah. We train hard practicing our fighting skills, abilities, and controlling our mutations." Vert said, "Okay. Maybe I should train too. Since I was out," the serpent teen said, "Yes. I was a little worry about you, Stanford." The mutant wolf said, "Really? I see now."

"3 days ago, we went to Zeke's diner to have dinner there. Grace was wonder where you were and we kinda lie to her that you have a fever. And Tezz told Grace that we're taking of you," Spinner said which surprise Stanford, "Really? No, wonder." He face to Tezz, who is blush a bit, "I see you're… helping alright."

"Of course. I was a bit worry about you. You're the only one you know about my feelings," Tezz said, "Yeah. I may understand your feelings Tezz. But I always know that you're lonely and afraid," Stanford said.

"Ya know what?" The team turn to look at Zoom, "I get the feeling that Stanford… has change a lot," Spinner then asks, "What do you mean, dude?"

"Stanford is no longer himself anymore. He maybe act like a prince like his ancestral but… he's different now," Zoom said, "You're right. Stan, is that why you cut your hair?" Agura asked, "Yes. I like to change my style since I'm a mutant serpent and I kinda feel like… I'm the new Stanford," he said.

"Really? Huh, guess the old Stanford was irritating, lazy, and stubborn. But the new Stanford is… kind, gentle, and understand Tezz's feelings." Vert said, "Yes. But I feel dangerous." Stanford said, "We know Stan. But try to keep your mutation under your control," Sherman said and Stanford nodded.

"So… anyone want to go Zeke's diner for lunch?" Vert asked and his team nodded, "I like to come along but I can't," Stanford said, "Don't worry. Maybe we can bring pizza for you," Agura said, "Thank you, Agura. You're too kind." The serpent teen smiled at the mutant huntress leopard. As the team left the Medical room, Stanford lay down his bed to get some more rest.

* * *

**All done. Can anyone give an ideas? I like to think about ocean sea Battle Zone because I like to show Stanford's abilities. Then I'll see the reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The guest from my review have gave me an idea. He or She told me to add the Vandals and want Captain Kalus fall in love Agura's Leopard form. And for Stanford… you'll find out when he goes back Vandal planet and his abilities.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Vert charge forward at Stanford to throw a punch. He quickly dodged his attack and encounter by grabbing Vert's arm, throw him to the side of the Training room. Vert quickly landed on his feet, charge forward again. Stanford smirks a bit as Vert is very close to him, the mutant leader saber-tooth tiger threw a punch. But to his surprise Stanford stop it by his hand. The mutant serpent teen smirks before he twist Vert's hand, "Gah!" He cried in pain, Stanford released his hand as Vert rubbed it, "Sorry… I didn't mean to do that," he said.

"It's okay. You're getting tougher than I thought," Vert said, "Yes. But I still feel dangerous," Stanford said, "I know you feel dangerous, Stan. But you must learn controlling your mutation. Then you won't be dangerous," Vert said, "Thank you." He said with a smile. Just then, Sage's voice throughout the Hub using the P.A. system. "Mutant Battle Force 5, report!"

The MBF5 went to the command station and as they got there, Sage was typing on her Sentient holographic keyboard. "What is it, Sage?" Vert asked her, "Captain Kalus is up to something," Sage said as she type down the holographic keyboard, "Don't tell me that he and his troops fixed their power source," Spinner said, "No. He is searching a crystal from the Vandal Ocean. He might possible use it to restore the power source," Sage said, "Well, let's not let Kalus find it. Cortez bros, you guys stay here. Tezz, you're with us. Let's roll!"

In few moments later, the team have arrived the Vandal planet. "Sure, Stanford hate this place." Zoom joked, "Yeah. Can't wait he's gonna yell," Agura said, "Actually, I kinda like it," Stanford said made his team in shock, "What? But I thought you hate this planet?" Agura asked confused, "I do. But it feels warm," he said before he heard a familiar buzzing sound of a bug.

The serpent teen look towards the sound and sees a giant mosquito. It was about to sting at Stanford but the mutant serpent teen change his human eyes into serpent eyes and his human teeth becomes serpent fangs. Stanford hiss at it causing the giant mosquito to fly away in fright. Stanford chuckled turn his team who has shock expression on their faces, "Wow… you scared it away, Stan." Vert said as Stanford change back his eyes and teeth to normal.

"Yeah. They didn't know that I'm a mutant serpent," he said, the team drives through the thick jungle quietly so the Vandals won't know. They head towards the ocean shore and they suddenly stop when they saw Kalus, Krocomodo, Sever, and Hatch are all there. "Looks like they're here to find the crystal guys," Zoom said with a low voice so the Vandals can't hear him, "Yeah. And I can see Kalus doesn't like water," Vert said with a smirk on his lips as he remember that Kalus hates water and makes him seasick.

"So… how are we gonna pass them," Stanford asked, "We need a distraction. Then we dive into the sea to find the crystal," Tezz said, "Great idea, Tezz. Agura, let's go." Vert drives away follow by Agura right behind him. While the rest of the team find the crystal from underwater ocean.

"Okay. Stanford and Zoom, you two go down there. While I stay here, the shore," Tezz said, the two mutant nodded as they drive into the water and went down underwater. With Vert and Agura, they were hiding in the bushes. They watch as Kalus shivers in fear, "Gah… I cannot go into the water!" He yelled which made the two mutants laugh at that, "Okay… Vert what're we gonna do," Agura asked, "Let's morph our mutant forms and pretend that we're one of them," Vert said.

"Are you sure?" She asked quite unsure about his plans, "Trust me," Vert said and Agura nodded. They both morph their human forms into mutant forms. They walk out their hiding place and walk towards Kalus and his team. "Don't worry, Captain Kalus. Krocomodo and Sever will find the crystal then we restore our power source," Hatch said and Krocomodo looked behind and sees two new Vandals he never seen before.

"Captain Kalus, look." Krocomodo pointed at the new Vandals. Kalus turn and is shock when he saw two new Vandals but his eyes are on the Leopard Vandal with beauty. As they were right in front of them, Sever asks them. "Who are you? I've never seen you before."

"We're… new here. We travel around the Vandal planet. Our homeworld," Vert said, "Really? Hmmm… Where do you two came from?" Krocomodo asked them suspicious, "We came from the… mountains," Agura said, "From the Mountains?" Hatch said giving Vert and Agura a suspicious look on his bug face.

Meanwhile in the underwater, Stanford and Zoom were still searching for the crystal. Stanford use his sonar system of his Reverb, "Stan? Any pick up from your sonar system?" The young mutant cheetah scout asked and Stanford shook his head, "No. Not yet," he said and just then, Zoom caught something in his eye. A shiny object is way down between the boulders, "Hey, I think I see something." Zoom dove down to take a closer look of that shiny object.

As he was close enough he grab it and the shiny object was a beautiful crystal, "I guess you found it, Zoom." Stanford said with a gentle smile, "Now let's head up to the surface," Zoom said and before they could go up Zoom didn't notice a nearby weird-like seaweed wrapped itself around his right ankle. The seaweed suddenly pulled Zoom down, "Hey!" He look and sees the seaweed pulling him down it pull him down very hard, "OW! Hey! Let go!" Zoom tries to shake it off but another seaweed wrapped itself around his left wrist and pull him down really hard. More seaweeds wraps themselves around his waist, arms, and legs. They all pull him causing him to jump off his Chopper. "Stanford! HELP!" He yelled as the seaweeds pull him deeper.

Stanford look at Zoom and gasp in horror when the seaweeds are pulling his down deeper, "Zoom!" Back at the surface, Tezz was in the shore waiting for Stanford and Zoom. But they haven't come up yet which made Tezz worry, "I hope they're okay. I'm sure they'll find the crystal soon." He muttered himself, he look through the window and stare out the thick jungle. In Tezz's mind he wonder his friend, Tromp is still out there somewhere.

Then a beep is heard. Tezz press the holographic screen to answer, "Tezz! Can you hear me," Stanford's voice shouted through the com-link with a panicking tone, "Yes, I hear you, Stan. What's wrong? Have you and Zoom found the crystal yet," he asked, "No time for that!" Stanford snapped, "Zoom is in trouble!"

"What's happening down there," the mutant wolf asked, "The seaweeds are pulling him down deeper! And I have no idea to save him!" He replied, "That's not good…" Tezz muttered. With Vert and Agura, they were still distracting Kalus and his team but Agura, the mutant huntress leopard, she was bit uncomfortable when Kalus was flirting her. "Vert… what's with him?" She whispered, "I think he's… in love with you," he said which made her shock, "Are you serious," before Vert could say his com-link watch suddenly made a sound of a beep.

"What was that," Sever asked looking at Vert and Agura with a suspicious look on his shake face. "It's a…" Agura began when Kalus took her hand, "I've never seen such beautiful Vandal like you," Agura jerk her hand away turn to Vert, who's talking through his com-link watch, "Oh no," he whispered in fear, "What's wrong, Vert?"

"It's Zoom. He's in trouble," he said and that made Agura worried about the young mutant cheetah scout, "What's going on? What are you whispering about," Hatch asked, "Sorry to disappoint you guys but…" Vert punched Hatch in the face and quickly out cold. Krocomodo and Sever then starts to attack them but they were quickly knock out by Agura's double kicks. Kalus was shock of this, "What are you doing?!"

"Sorry, Kalus. I think I should show you," Agura morph her leopard form into human form. And that really shock Kalus, "You?! How can a human can transform into a Vandal," he said when someone knock him out from the back of the head. Behind Kalus was Vert in his human form, "Heh. Guess Kalus is surprise that you morph your human form," Vert said, "Yeah," she said, "C'mon. Let's help Zoom before he drowns," he said with a worry tone. In the underwater, Zoom was pulled harder by seaweeds, "Gah! Let go of me," he tried to break free from the seaweeds but one of the seaweed wrapped itself around Zoom's neck and squeezed which cause Zoom unable to breathe, "Can't… breathe…" He was chocking now and Stanford kept on watching helpless, "What am I gonna do!?" The mutant serpent teen kept watching and Zoom is about to drown when the seaweed still squeezing his neck.

Stanford is force to save him. He holds his breath before he open the roof top of his Reverb which cause all the water to enter. Stanford swims toward Zoom, he grabbed the scout's shoulders which startled him. Zoom look and sees Stanford trying to pull him out from the seaweeds' grips, "Stanford, what're you doing?! Get back inside the Reverb before you drown!" But Stanford shook his head when he opens his mouth and something much unexpected, "No! I can't leave you here and drown," he said Zoom's eyes went wide in shock when Stanford speak while underwater.

"Stanford…? You can breathe," Stanford was shock than him when he is able to breathe underwater. The seaweed squeezed Zoom's neck and he's almost out of air, "Gah…!" Zoom tried to remove the seaweed from his neck but it kept squeezing his neck, "Hang on, Zoom!" The serpent teen pulls Zoom upward and tried to free him from the seaweeds. Stanford was suddenly pulled when the seaweed wrapped itself his left ankle, "Let go!" He shouted but they kept pulling both mutants deeper.

"Stanford… I… can't… breathe any… more," Zoom chocked as he was about lost his last breath, "NO!" Stanford hisses, he morph his human form into mutant serpent form, he wrapped his serpent tail around Zoom's waist and pulled him upward which cause the seaweeds to snap apart. Now free, Zoom gasp to get air before he turn to Stanford, "Thanks man," he thank him, "You're welcome. Now let's get out of here," he said as Stanford morph back his human form.

The two mutants swim back their vehicles. In the shore, "Vert, we have to do something to save Zoom," Agura said, "I know. But Stanford with him," he said, "But he can't save Zoom while underwater," Tezz said and that's when the Reverb and the Chopper drove out the water.

The team rush over them, Zoom remove his helmet to get some air. "Zoom! Are you okay," Vert asked, "Yeah. I'm fine don't worry," he said as he coughs a bit, "Tezz told us about you that you're being pulled down from the seaweeds," Agura said before she notice the seaweeds still wrapped around Zoom's body left behind, "Are these seaweeds?"

"Yeah. These seaweeds are the ones who pull me down deeper. But Stanford save my life, and you won't believe it that he can breathe underwater," Zoom explained, "Stanford can breathe underwater?" Vert repeated with a surprise tone, "Yeah. I almost drown and he saved me." Then Tezz says, "But did you found the crystal?"

"Yeah. We got it. Maybe we should explain later about my… 'underwater breathing' ability thing," Stanford said. The MBF5 head towards the Earth portal.

* * *

**This chapter is very long. The new chapter will be coming soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter is present.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

In the next day, the MBF5 were doing their free relax. From the previous day, Sage checked Stanford's ability and she told the team that Stanford can breathe while underwater. Agura also read about snakes, they can breathe underwater and swim fast. Though Stanford can breathe underwater while human form but he can't swim fast while human form. But morphing his mutant serpent form he swims very fast.

The MBF5 were heading towards Zeke's diner to have lunch there. When they got there, they sat down the booth and Grace walk up to them to take orders from them, "Hey guys," she greeted them and she sees Stanford with them now. Grace was surprise of Stanford's new hairstyle, "Wow, Stanford, your hair looks… cute," she said, "Thank you, love." He said with a smile.

"How you feel? Your friends told me that you were having a high fever," she asked, "I'm fine. I feel better now," he said, "Good to hear it," Grace said as she took out a pen and notepad, "So, what will be?"

"Two pizzas and eight drinks," Vert said, "Got it. I'll be right back," she then walk away the team and head towards the kitchen. Grace came back with their orders, "Here you go, guys."

"Thanks, Grace." The team thank and she walks back the kitchen. As they eat their lunch, Zoom talks to Stanford about what happen from the previous that Zoom almost drown from the Vandal Ocean, "Thanks, for saving back there, Stan." He said, "No problem. I was a bit scared that you almost drown when the seaweeds pulled you down deeper," Stanford said taking a bait from his slice of pizza.

"Yeah, I was quite surprise when you were able to breathe underwater," Zoom said and Stanford nodded. After they finished their lunch, they return back to their base. Hours later it was nighttime. In the rec room, Spinner and Zoom were playing video game race car. A.J. cheers on the young mutant cheetah scout while Sherman cheers on his mutant vampire bat brother. Stanford was watching them with his pet horned viper snake, Fauve resting around his neck. He softly pat Fauve's head and she hiss in pleasure. Tezz was reading his book sitting next to Stanford with his legs crossed. Next to him was Vert writing down his notes about their training skills.

Agura came in with a big box in her arms. She placed the box on the floor Vert place down his notes and walked over the mutant huntress leopard, "Hey, Agura. What's that box for?" He pointed the box, "I found it outside of the garage. Then a noises of whimpers came to this box," Agura explained.

"Let's see what's inside," Vert open the box and inside were 7 cute animals. Three kitties in different color furs: dark brown, light brown and yellow. A reddish-brown hyena cub, black and gray wolf cub, pure white fox cub and a black small bat lying down with its wings covering its whole body, "Cub animals?" Vert was surprise when he sees baby animals inside the box.

"I didn't know cub animals are inside the box. But… what are they doing outside of the garage and left them behind?" Agura asked and that's when the light brown fur kitten jump on Agura. It landed on her lap and purrs, "Aww… you're so cute," she cooed with a smile. The dark brown fur kitten looks at Vert before jump at him and landed on his shoulder, "Whoa. Nice landing there, little guy." Vert pats its head and it purrs in pleasure.

The hyena cub jump out the box follow by other cute animals except the bat. The hyena cub sees Sherman and it walk over him and give a rub against the mutant hyena's legs. Sherman got startle and looked down seeing the hyena cub rubbing against his legs, "Hey, there little guy," Sherman picked up the hyena cub as it licks his face which made him laugh. The black and gray wolf looks at Tezz before it walk over him. It let out a small bark enough to grab the attention of the mutant wolf. Tezz looked down from his book he was reading and saw the wolf pup sitting in front him.

"Oh? A wolf cub," before Tezz could react, the wolf cub jumped and landed on his lap which surprise him. The wolf pup gave Tezz a lick on the cheek, "I think he likes you," Stanford whispered to his ear. The yellow fur kitten makes its way to Zoom, it jumped and landed his lap. Zoom almost drop the game controller he looked down to his lap and sees the yellow fur kitten staring at him, "Hey, where'd you come from?"

The pure white fox is staring at A.J. as it walks toward the mutant arctic fox. A.J. notice the fox coming to him, he bent down and extended his hand, "Hey there." He greeted the little white fox. It greet back by licking his hand. Agura look inside the box, a one left is a bat who's still lying down with its wings still covering its body. She gently pick up the bat and checks it if it's alive or dead.

When Agura place her finger on the bat's neck there's a plus meaning it's still alive. Suddenly the bat stretched its wings wide and flew away from Agura. The bat then flew towards Spinner and landed on his shoulder. The bat gave a chirp sound grabbing the attention of the mutant vampire bat. Spinner look at his shoulder and sees the bat, "Hey, who owned this bat?"

"Agura, do you know why they're outside of the garage?" Vert asked, "I dunno. Someone abandon them. And I don't think they have no home to live," she said, "How 'bout we keep them?" Vert turn to Zoom with a surprise look on his face, "Keep them?" Zoom nodded, "Yeah. Like Agura said they don't have home to live. Is it okay?"

"I'm… not sure," Vert began when the dark brown fur kitten purrs as if it was saying "please". "Well… alright. But we need to take care of them," he said, "Alright! Welcome to your new home, Shun!" Zoom said holding his kitten up, "Shun? What does that mean, man?" Spinner asked, "It means speed from Japanese. I always wanted a pet," the young mutant cheetah scout said.

"Well… I like to call my wolf cub… Wolfie," Tezz said patting his wolf pet as he bark happily, "Serafina will be my fox's name," A.J. said held up his pure white fox, "Piper is his name," Sherman said as the hyena licks him in the face, "Nox is my bat's name," Spinner said as his pet bat give a chirp like she likes her new name, "How 'bout I call you Beau?" Agura asked her pet kitten and he purrs liking his band new name.

"Hmmm… what should name you? How about… Bebe?" Vert said and his female kitten purrs liking her newly name. Now the MBF5 have cute pets they'll do something fun.

* * *

**I kinda added 7 pets for the rest of the MBF5 since Fauve, the Horned Viper snake is the only pet of Stanford's. I hope you guys like their names. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**New chapter is present.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Few months passed, the MBF5 were training very hard and they're getting mastering their mutations. And just few weeks ago, the MBF5 were having fun with their pets. The team were doing fun with their pets until Sage's voice throughout using the P.A. system, "Mutant Battle Force 5, report!"

The team rushes to the Hub's command station and as they got there, "I detected Sentient artifact in the Ruin Zone." Sage said, "What kind of artifact, Sage," Vert asked Sage shows the team with a holographic image. The artifact is a stone with blue pattern lines, "This artifact is hidden somewhere in the Ruin Zone. But you must be careful while you're in the Ruin Zone. It has a guardian and its guarding the artifact," Sage said, "Got it. Let's roll, everyone!" Vert said and rush to his Saber.

The MBF5 were now across the Salt Flats and a StormShock is open as the team went through it. As they arrived the Ruin Zone, the zone looked to be a city for thousands of years and there's a temple right to the top, "Whoa… this place looks… cool," Zoom said as he look around the abandon city in awe, "The artifact should be within the temple," Sherman informed, "But Sage told us that there's a guardian inside the temple guarding the artifact," he added, "Gotcha. Okay let's move." Vert and his team drive toward the temple.

As they enter, they look around their surroundings. "This place looks very ancient," Stanford said, "It does, Stan." Agura said, "The artifact should be inside the other side the room," Sherman said, the team went in the room and the room was very large then Stanford caught something in his eyes. "Hey. Is that it?" He asked as he pointed his finger.

What Stanford pointing at was the artifact sitting its place, "Guess we found it really quick," Vert said, "Okay, let's take that artifact to Earth and-" he sentence was cut off when he and his team heard a stomping noise, "Uh… what was that?" The young mutant scout asked, "I dunno… But I don't like it," Spinner whimpered in fear.

Suddenly the wall was smash through by a stone giant armor with a stone axe on its hand, "What is that," Agura exclaimed, "That must be the guardian," Sherman said, the stone giant armor raise its axe and brings down towards the team. They quickly drive away before the giant axe collide the ground stone, "Whoa! Almost chomped man!" Zoom exclaimed, "We gotta distract it. Zoom grab the artifact. Stanford and I, we'll keep the rock head busy." Vert ordered.

Vert and Stanford dove towards the stone giant armor as it rise its axe bring it down again, "Watch out!" Stanford shouted as he quickly turn left, the stone axe almost hit the Reverb, "Stan, let's fused to SonicSlash!" Vert said as he brought out the Binary Fusion Pod. Vert shot the Binary Fusion Pod creating a fusion-vortex.

The Saber and the Reverb drove through the fusion-vortex, Vert and Stanford then yelled out a battle cry, "Unite and Strike!" Their vehicles are now combined into SonicSlash. Stanford active the sonic cannons and fires a multiple of sonic blasts. The stone giant armor is hit and swung his giant stone axe, "Whoa!" Vert exclaimed in shock and quickly turn to the right as the giant stone axe almost hit them, "Way too close," Stanford said relief.

"Zoom grab the artifact now!" Vert said, "I'm on it!" The young mutant scout drives towards the artifact, he swiftly grabbed the artifact. "I got the artifact!" He shouted, "Okay! Let's get out of-" Vert was cut off when the giant stone axe hit the side of the SonicSlash which cause to send flying toward the wall. The SonicSlash collided the wall and fell to the stone ground.

"VERT! STANFORD!" Agura, Zoom, and Cortez Bros yelled worrying of their teammates after a great hit from the stone giant armor. Agura turn to face the Cortez Bros, "Sherman, Spinner take down that stone giant armor," she ordered them and they nodded, Sherman press a button from his controller of the Buster. A bomb was fired and was sent toward the stone giant armor. The bomb exploded and stone giant armor shattered into thousands of pieces, "Alright! We beat it," Spinner yelled in victory, "No time to celebrate yet big bro," Sherman said.

Agura exit out her Tangler follow by Zoom and Cortez Bros. As they reach the damage SonicSlash, "Vert, Stanford can you guys hear me?" Agura called out but no response which worries the rest of the team, "C'mon! Vert, Stanford say something!" Zoom shouted and this time the windshield opened as Vert and Stanford climbed out the SonicSlash. The team let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank goodness. Are you guys okay," Spinner asked.

Vert and Stanford look at their team with… blood streaks on the left side of their faces just over their left eyes. Agura, Zoom, and Cortez Bros cringed when the see the blood streaks, "Whoa… are you two okay," Zoom asked Vert and Stanford just groan in pain, "I guess… no."

The MBF5 return to Earth, Sherman gave the artifact to Sage while the rest of the team are in the Medical room pitching up to their wounded team members. Agura carefully wipe off the blood which made Vert to flinch in pain, "Owww… be careful," he said, "Sorry. But hold still this won't hurt a bit," the mutant huntress leopard said, "Ouch. Be careful, Tezz." Stanford said when Tezz wipe off his blood, "Sorry," the mutant wolf teen apologized.

In few minutes passed, Vert and Stanford are now recover but only a visible scars are left behind by the stone giant armor, "How you guys feel?" A.J. asked them, "We're fine now. Don't worry," Vert said, "Good to hear it. But those scars you got from that stone giant armor. They look great on ya," Spinner said, "Thanks. I never have a scar before," Vert joked, "Yeah, me too." The serpent teen added.

"Yeah. And Grace is gonna wonder where you got that scar if she sees it," Zoom said, "I'll just tell her… about a small accident," he said, "Anyway, we should rest now. We'll have another training tomorrow," Vert said and his team agreed.

* * *

**I have no idea why I put scars on Vert's and Stanford's left eyes. But anyway I thought it would be cool having a scar. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**New chapter is on. I'm sorry I didn't update this story. I got a lot to my school and I felt so tired that I wasn't able to update. But anyway, if I have enough time though. Oh, and the MBF5's bio is in my profile. If you guys like to see their abilities.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The MBF5 enter the diner as they decided to take lunch since their hour training. The team took a sit of a booth, "Ugh… I'm so beat." Spinner muttered then Grace came over them, "Hey guys. You look beat up alright. Are you doing some race test," she asked them, "Yeah. We were, we're kinda feel exhausted now," Zoom said Grace looked at her boyfriend and notice his visible scar over his left eye, "Stanford, is that a scar over your left eye," she pointed to Stanford's scar, "Oh, this? I was hit by something by accident," he said not telling his girlfriend about his scar since the previous day during his and his team's mission.

"Really? You should be careful you might lose your eye," she said, "Yes, I'll be careful love," he said with a smile. Grace took out her pen and note pad to take their orders. As she got their orders on her note pad she went to the kitchen. While she went to the kitchen, Zeke went over the team, "Hey kids." He greets them, "Hey, Zeke." They greeted back to him.

"Say… have any you heard an upcoming meteor shower," he asked them, "Meteor shower?" Spinner questionably in confused, "I know about meteor shower. It's a celestial event in which a number of meteors are observed to radiate, or originate, from one point in the night sky." Sherman said, "Whoa, really? Can't wait and see the meteor shower, they're so cool!" A.J. said excited.

_"Meteor shower…? I… I remember that time when I was… young," _Tezz thought in his mind, "When's the meteor shower," Agura asked, "This night at 10 p.m. You're not gonna miss the meteor shower because they're dazzling and gleaming." Zeke said, "Sounds cool. Can't wait to see the meteor shower," Vert said.

After their lunch, they head back to their base. While on the way, Tezz thinks about the meteor shower he remembered them when he was still a child before stranded on Red Sentient Moon. It had been a long time since he last seen them and now he wants to see them again. As the team arrived their base they starting talking about the upcoming meteor shower tonight and Sage is interesting about it.

Meanwhile in Tezz's room, the mutant wolf teen was still thinking about the meteor shower. His wolf pet, Wolfie let out a soft growl, "Eh? Oh, sorry. Did I make you worry about me, Wolfie?" The wolf cub nodded his head, "Sorry. I was thinking about the upcoming meteor shower. I still remembered them when I was still a child before I… went missing," he said Wolfie tilted his head to the side. There is a knock on his door, "Who is it?" He called out.

"It's me, Stanford." He replied back, "What is it, Stan," Tezz asked, "I was gonna ask you something… I know you remember about the meteor shower when you're still a child," Stanford said that made Tezz bit shock, "You… overheard me?"

"Yes. Sorry, I overheard you. You've been acting a bit strange when we got here," the serpent teen said, "It's okay. And sorry about my acting," Tezz said, "That's alright. Are you excited to see the meteor shower?" Stanford asked, "Yes. I just want to see them again." Tezz said, "Okay. You better get ready for this night. The meter shower will show up by 10 p.m." The mutant serpent teen said reminding him, "Of course," he said.

Hours later, it is 10 p.m. as the meteor shower is about to begin. The MBF5 were in their civilian outfits, "This is gonna be awesome," Zoom said, "Me too, big guy." Vert said and suddenly a millions of stars start to shine as the meteor shower has begun. Lots of shooting stars shot pass through the sky night, "Oh, cool! This is sooooo dazzling!" A.J. exclaimed in awe watching the meteor shower.

Tezz watched them for the first time he was so awe when he last seen them when he was still a kid, "I see you're in awe. This is the first time you last seen them," Stanford said with a smile, "Yes. It brings memories," Tezz said, "Whoa! This is amazing!" Spinner exclaimed, "I'm with you, big bro," Sherman said.

"When is the last time you last seen them before you're recruit with us," Stanford asks Tezz, "Well… I can't remember very much. But when I first saw the meteor shower which made me to remember them in the past of my childhood," he said, "I see now." The serpent teen said.

As the team continues watching the meteor shower, Stanford was humming which made Tezz look at him, "Stan, what's that song you've been humming?" He asked, "Oh, it's a lullaby song. Mom used to sing this song to help me sleep," he said, "Really? Can I hear it?"

"Sure. But don't fall asleep you might miss the meteor shower," the mutant serpent teen said, "I promise," Tezz said and Stanford began to sing the lullaby song, _"Sun goes down and we are here together. Fireflies glow like a thousand charms. Stay with me and you can dream forever. Right here in my arms." _Stanford paused for a while and looks at Tezz, "That song is… nice. Did you mother made that song," Tezz asked, "Yeah. I can tell she's a good singing," Stanford said, "I see. Sing another song," Tezz said Stanford then sing again, _"It's magic, when you are here beside me. Close your eyes and let me hold you tight. Everything, that I could ever need is. Right here in my arms tonight." _Stanford paused when he felt something in his left shoulder. He look and sees Tezz sleeping, "Heh… guess you fall asleep." Stanford said put his arm around Tezz to get him comfortable.

* * *

**All finished. I like to add a song of "Right Here In My Arms" from Barbie as the Island Princess. Though Tezz looks cute when he sleeps on Stanford's shoulder. Then next chapter will come up soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**New chapter is on. I'm sorry I didn't update this story. I wasn't able to update again been stress about my school so lately. But anyway, maybe I should make a schedule so I won't be so stress.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

3 days passed since the meteor shower had ended. 3 days ago, Tezz was working on to his invention, one of his teammates are asking about his invention but he refused to tell them told them about his invention is a secret.

In the Training room, the MBF5 were doing great of their combat fighting skills and mastering their mutations. "I wonder Tezz finished his invention yet," Spinner asked as he dodged Sherman's kick attack, "Hmmm… Not quite big bro. He's been in his lad in the past 3 days ago," Sherman said, "Yeah, and he can't tell us about what kind of invention he's making," Zoom said.

"We should wait until he's done," Stanford said when Tezz's voice throughout the Hub using the P.A. system, "Team come to the upper level of the Hub. I have finished my invention."

"Huh. Guess he's done his invention now," Vert said as he and team going to the Hub's upper level. And as they got there, Tezz is there so is Sage. "So, what's your invention you've been working on?" Spinner asked, "This is." Tezz hold a black case and opens it revealing eight golden rings with an initials that reads "MBF5" also has a black background.

"Rings? Tezz, this is what you've invented? Just rings?" Vert asked, "Not just any rings. These rings are known as… Flight Rings." Tezz explained and his teammates gave him an odd look on their faces, "Flight Rings? What kind of a name for a ring is that," Zoom questionably Tezz just rolled his eyes at him, "If you wear the ring… it can let you fly up in the skies," he said, "Really? The Flight Rings can let us fly?" Vert asked with a surprise tone, "Yes."

"I see. I like to give a try," Stanford said Tezz hand the Flight Ring to Stanford. The mutant serpent teen slip the ring on to his middle finger of his left hand, "Okay. So, now what?" He asked to Tezz, "The ring will command by your orders whatever you say or you want," he said Stanford nodded as he give the command to the Flight Ring. In few seconds, Stanford is float up. The team and Sage, except Tezz who's smiling that his invention did work very well, are shock when the mutant serpent teen is floating up in the air.

"Whoa! Stan, you're floating!" A.J. said staring the floating serpent teen, "Yeah. And I feel a bit nervous when I'm not on the ground," Stanford said Vert look at Tezz, "Tezz, is that how the rings work?"

"Yes. That's why I invented them," he said with a smile, "Uh… how am I going get down?" Stanford asked, "You command again to your ring," Tezz said, "Right." Stanford commanded his Flight Ring as he did his feet were now on the floor. Stanford let out a sigh of relief, "Now that's better," he said.

"This is so cool! Tezz can I try that Flight Ring?" Zoom asked and Tezz handed the Flight Ring to the young mutant cheetah scout. Zoom slip the ring on to his middle finger of his left hand before he took off, "Wahoo! This is awesome! I always wanted to fly!" Zoom said.

"Zoom, be careful," Agura called out, "This is amazing. Tezz, your invention were amazing." Sage said with an impressive expression on her face, "Thank you, Sage." The mutant wolf teen said. "Now, let's see my team would like to try flying?" Tezz asked with a small smirk.

Few hours later, in the Slat Flats. The team were having a great time of controlling their Flight Rings as they were up in the skies. "Wow, this is so amazing. I can definitely see the whole view of my hometown," Vert said as he flies up very high and looks down his hometown, "You said it, man," Zoom agreed as flips three time while flying. "Ya know I have wings on my back. Though I don't need the Flight Ring," Spinner said, "But what if your wings got too much damage? You won't able to fly, Spin." Agura said, "Oh… right."

"Man, this is way awesome!" A.J. exclaimed as he flies higher, "A.J. don't go too high," Tezz called out but the mutant arctic fox didn't hear him as A.J. flies even higher, "Okay, I think that's way too high for him," Stanford said as he flies after him along with Agura. "Tezz, your invention is amazing. With these Flight Rings they can be very helpful whenever we fly around also flying somewhere where we go in different places," Vert said, "Thank you, captain." Tezz thank him with a smile. As the MBF5 flies around the skies they have much fun of flying around thanks to Tezz, who invented the Flight Rings.

The sun is getting down as the team decided to head back to their base. Now nighttime, Tezz was now in his lab inventing something again, "Working on another invention Tezz," a voice asked Tezz turn around and sees Stanford walk in his lab. "Yes. But I cannot tell what it is," the wolf teen said, "C'mon. You can me as a secret," the serpent teen said, "Fine. But don't tell the rest of the team, okay?" Stanford nodded as Tezz starts to explain his invention. After he explaining his invention Stanford understood, "I see now. Can wait till it's finish." He said with a small smirk.

* * *

**Done. What do you think about Tezz invention? I have no idea why I added Flight Rings but the Flight Rings belongs to the Legion of Superheroes. Though it would be cooler for the MBF5 to fly wearing Flight Rings. Oh, and about Tezz's another invention? Sorry can't tell, no spoilers! Please review. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**New chapter is on.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The MBF5 were having fun with their pets as they play with their owners. Wolfie, the wolf cub is very lonely right now since his owner, Tezz has no time to play with him. But Fauve, the horned viper snake plays with him by using her tail so he can play along with her.

Just then the Splitwire drove in the Hub and parked. Tezz stepped out his car with a vial of Mutagen Ooze that he gotten from the Mutagen Ooze Factory Zone to experiment it. Wolfie run over his owner and starts to jump as he wants to play with Tezz, "Not now, Wolfie. I'm busy right now. I'll play with you later after this," Tezz told his pet wolf cub and that made Wolfie sad.

Vert walk up to Tezz to talk to him, "Tezz, I think Wolfie really wants you to play with him. He's pretty sad when you doing something," he said, "I know. But I have to experiment to with this Mutagen Ooze I gotten from the Mutagen Ooze Factory," Tezz said as he walk towards his lab and Vert shook his head. Hours later, the team went to the diner to have lunch. While they're gone their pets started to wonder around the Hub.

Bebe, the kitten enters Tezz's lab as she wonders around. She then spotted the vial on the high table. So Bebe jump to the table and look at the vial with curious. Then the rest of the pets enter Tezz's lab and sees Bebe, she accidently push the vial which shatters when it hits on the ground causing the green liquid to spread on the floor. The pets went over and drinks the green liquid along with Bebe.

With the MBF5 they were laughing at Zoom's jokes while Stanford is talking to Grace. "That was a good joke Zoom," Vert said wiping his tears away from his eyes since he laughs a lot, "Yeah. Wanna hear another joke?" Zoom asked before a tremendous roars is heard, "What was that?!" Spinner exclaimed shocking when he heard the roars. Then people of Handler's Corners screams in terror, the team rush out of the diner as they're outside they see giant monstrous animals.

A razor sharp two-fang beast that looks alike of the version of a saber-tooth tiger. It has dark brown fur, long tail, and sharp teeth with two large fangs in front of its mouth. Very deadly sharp claws and blue eyes. A beast hunter looks alike of the version of a leopard. It has light brown fur, long tail, very sharp fangs and deadly claws and dark yellow eyes. A laughter beast looks alike of the version of a hyena. It has black fur, very thick long tail, razor sharp fangs and razor deadly claws and dark red eyes. A giant winged creature that looks alike of the version of bat but unordinary other bats. It has darker black skin with giant wings on its back. Very long and pointy ears. Razor sharp teeth and claws and light red eyes.

A giant deadly snake creature that looks alike of the version of horned viper snake. Its long slim body is about 8 inches, dark brown scales, deadly razor sharp fangs, and light yellow eyes with small horns about its eyes. A faster beast that looks alike of the version of cheetah. It has golden-yellow fur with black spots, smooth tail, razor fangs and claws, and dark brown eyes. A dark black night beast that looks alike of the version of a wolf. It has thick black fur, rough thick long tail, razor fangs and claws, and green eyes. A snowy beast-fox that looks alike of the version of an arctic fox. It has soft pure white fur, razor sharp teeth and claws, and light blue eyes.

The giant monstrous animals were rampaging the town, "This don't look good… giant monstrous animals? Now they remind me about our pets," Spinner said, "We better stop them before they hurt anyone," Vert said. The MBF5 run down into a dark alleyway as they morph their human forms into mutant forms. The razor sharp two-fang beast destroys everything then spotted a man who is sitting against a wall. It walk towards him slowly before it lunged to the man. The man screams in terror and close his eyes ready to be eaten alive.

But then suddenly the humanoid mutant tackle down the razor sharp two-fang beast saber-tooth tiger. The man opened his eyes was stun to see the humanoid mutant saber-tooth tiger, "Are you okay?" He asked the man, "Y-Yes! Thank you for saving me," the man thank him, "You're welcome. Now go and find a safe place," he said the man nodded as he run away to safety. Now Vert is going to battle against that razor sharp two-fang beast. While the rest of his mutant team handle the other giant monstrous animals.

Meanwhile, Tezz in his mutant wolf form, he's fighting against the dark black night beast. It lunged towards him as it tries to bite him with its razor sharp deadly fangs. Tezz made a fast dodge and punches it in the side of its face. Now angry, it let out a massive sonic howl which cause the wolf teen to cover his ears. "Gah…! Counter back," since Tezz learn how to use sonic howl, he open his mouth and releasing a massive sonic howl. Tezz's sonic howl is stronger than the dark black night beast wolf's sonic howl. As the sonic howls cancel out Tezz dash toward the dark black night beast. He was about to punch it again but it let out a whimper which cause Tezz to stop his track.

The dark black night beast whimpers again as like its trying to tell Tezz. The mutant wolf teen listen carefully before his eyes went wide in shock. Tezz slowly walk towards the dark black night beast, "Wolfie…? Is that you, what happen to you?" He asked but Wolfie just whimper, "Oh, Wolfie… I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't know it's you. But why you look like a beast?" Tezz asked his wolf pup. Well… wolf beast that we call it.

Wolfie then explains to his master since Tezz is able to talk to wolves. Back with the team, Stanford was taking down the giant deadly snake creature. It lunged to the mutant serpent teen but Stanford dodged fast, "I can't even sssss know that thisssss giant snake is like form the sssss horror movie," he said before he heard a beep sound from his com-link watch. Stanford answered it as a holographic image of Tezz appear, "Tezz, I'm kinda busy here." Stanford hiss.

"Stanford, don't hurt your pet," Tezz said, "Pet?" Stanford repeated confused, "Yes. That giant snake you're fighting… it's Fauve, your pet." That made the serpent teen's eyes went wide in shock. Stanford look at Fauve, the giant deadly snake creature who's staring at him, "Fauve…? Is that really you," Fauve lower her huge head as she nuzzled her master, "What happen to you?"

"Stanford, Fauve and Wolfie were exposed by the Mutagen Ooze along with the other pets." Tezz said, "Have you sssss inform our team?" Stanford asked, "Yes, I did. They were very shock after I told them," Tezz said. The mutant serpent teen face to Fauve, "How is my pet going to change back along out teammates' pets?" To his surprise, Fauve suddenly shrink herself as she change back her rightful form, "Well, that explain." Stanford said.

As the MBF5 took their pets and head back to their base. Now the team's pets are now mutant monstrous animal pets. And things get way difficulty.

* * *

**Haha! How do like the MBF5's pets mutations? Well, I like to add it because I know normal animals can be expose by the Mutagen Ooze. Anyway I'll see you around! Bye-bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! I'm back! New chapter is on, I'm so sorry I didn't update this story. I wasn't able to update again been stress about my school so lately. And also visiting my grandmother at the hospital and I felt so tired.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Weeks later. The MBF5 were doing their training and mastering their mutations. Their pets seem to join in since they were mutated into giant monstrous animals. As the team train really hard they decided to take a break since it's lunch time.

So the team went to Zeke's diner as they eat their lunch of pizzas, "Man, I feel pretty tired alright," Spinner said, "Yeah. We've been training so hard and mastering our mutations," said Zoom, "Yeah. I'm burned out…" A.J. said as he drink his milk shake, "Maybe we should rest for few weeks," Stanford suggested, "I think that would be a good idea Stan." Said Tezz.

Then their com-link watch went off as Sage's voice is heard, "MBF5, report to the Hub." Rushing out the diner and head towards their base. Once they got there, Sage was typing her holographic keyboard before she turn to face the team. "What is it, Sage," Vert asked her, "I have locate an airship," she informed made the MBF5 in shock, "An airship?" Spinner repeated in surprise and shock tone, "Yes. My people built that airship as a battle ship," Sage explained, "That sounds awesome! A real battle ship?!" A.J. exclaimed.

"So… where is the airship Sage?" Vert asked, "It's on… the Red Sentient planet," she said, "Great. So all we have to do is sneak around the RS5's homeworld? Oh, wait. Krytus has Sark Sentries, they would be not so easy if they spot us," Stanford said, "True. But my twin brother already knew where the airship is, and you must acquire it before Krytus and his team does," Sage said.

"Got it. Stanford, you stand by. Tezz, you're with us. Okay let's roll, everyone!" Vert ordered as the team rush towards their vehicles and drives off. As the team went through the portal that leads to Red Sentient planet and once they arrived they drive throughout the canyon. Sherman scan all over the area to find the airship, "Hmmm. The airship should be around here somewhere." He said and that's when Spinner hear something nearby, "Stop!" The team halt their cars, "What's up, Spin?" Zoom asked, "I hear something…" He muttered, "What you hear, Spin?" The mutant huntress leopard asked.

"…Oh, it's Krytus and his team. They're heading our way," the mutant vampire bat said, "Quick! Hide," Vert commanded as he and mutant team hide behind few big boulders. As Krytus and his team drive by the team, Spinner could hear them clearly since he can hear very far thanks to his enhanced hearing. Spinner listen the RS5's conversation.

"The airship could be around here, Krytus." Kytren said, "Good to hear it. Once we find the airship… we'll destroy those humans for good," Krytus said laughing evilly. Once the RS5 were out of sight, the MBF5 came out from their hiding spot, "That is not good, dude," Spinner muttered after he heard Krytus' words, "What did you heard Krytus' words, Spin?" Vert asked, "Well… he and his team are gonna find the airship," he explained.

"Not good. We gotta find that airship before they do," said Zoom, "Right. Let's go everyone!" Vert commanded as he divers away follow by his mutant team. Sherman look at his sonar system if its pick up the source of the airship. And just then a red dot appear on the tracking device, "Hey guys! My sonar system pick up something," the mutant hyena said, "Great job, Sherm. Lead the way, big guy." Vert said as the younger Cortez lead the way to follow the source.

As the Buster Tank lead, "The airship should be… inside the cave," Sherman said, "Right. So Krytus and his team might be there," said Vert, "Or they'll just ambush us," Agura added. As the team enter the cave and there found themselves a huge opening cavern, "Whoa… this place is huge," said Zoom in awe, "Careful… I could hear Krytus and his team are somewhere to ambush us," Spinner muttered.

"Right. Now let's find that airship," Vert said, "Is that it?" Zoom pointed at the center of the cavern. It was an airship sitting on the center, "Whoa! Look at the size of it," the airship seem to be very big and its colors has black and light blue. Its wings are quite big which can be very helpful to glide while in the sky. "Wow… that's the airship we're looking for?" Asked Spinner, "Yes. Now we have to get it out of here," Vert said until he felt a ram side of his Saber. It's Krytus, who rammed him, "You cannot have the airship! That airship will be MINE!"

The RS5 ambush the MBF5, "Cortez bros and Tezz, you guys go and find a way to activate the airship," Vert ordered and as they nodded they drove off and head for the airship while Vert, Agura, and Zoom fight off the RS5. The Cortez bros and Tezz are heading toward the airship, "We should able to active the airship," said Sherman, "Yes. Sage said that the airship itself can give commands whatever we say," Tezz said. As they were behind the airship, "Now what?" Spinner asked, "I think… this? Airship open the ram," Sherman said and that command, the ram of the airship was lower down, "Hey, it work," said Spinner.

As they went in the airship, Sherman, Spinner, and Tezz exit out their cars and head towards the control room. Once they got there, Sherman and Tezz types the computers to try to tune on the systems of the airship. But nothing happen, "It's not working. Hmm… something wrong about this airship," Sherman murmured, "Or maybe I say; activate system online?" Spinner said which cause the computer systems to go online, "Spinner, you did." Tezz said.

"I did? Oh, I did!" The mutant vampire bat said, Sherman sat down the pilot sit, "Uh… I dunno how to fly this thing," he said and that's when a voice spoke, "You don't have to," the voice said that made the three mutant to jump in startle, "W-Who say that?!" Spinner exclaimed freak out when he heard a voice, "Please, no need to be afraid," a voice said calmly, "Who are you and show yourself," Tezz demanded and a holographic screen appear in front of the three mutants. On the screen is a face of look like a male, "Greetings. I see you have reactivate me, I shall thank you," he said, "Uh… you're welcome?" Spinner said awkwardly, "Now, please. What are your names?" He asked kindly, "Oh… I'm Sherman. This is my brother, Spinner and this here is Tezz," the mutant hyena said.

"A pleasure. I am Battle Jet. I was created by the Blue Sentients but they hide me in this Red Sentient homeworld to keep me safe. And they have no choice to shut me down." Battle Jet said, "Why the Blue Sentient hide you?" Spinner asked, "Because Krytus will use me against my creators," he said, "I see. Since we reactivate you, can you save our team, they were now fighting against Krytus and his team," Tezz said.

"Is that so? Alright, I'll save them. Take your seat everyone," Battle Jet said as the three mutant sat down the chairs, "Activate engine jets now." Battle Jet activates the jets as they hover the airship. Back with the others, Vert and his two teammates are having trouble now. "Vert, we can't hold them longer," Zoom yelled as he dodged the Vylirex that Kytren try to ram him. Krytus ram the Saber from behind, "Gah! I know! I just hope the Cortez bros and Tezz figure out online the airship," Vert said and there was a laser blast hit Krylox and Kyrosys cause them to release their antimatter energy and flew to the Re-Spawn. "What!?" Krytus roared when he saw his two teammates were defeated.

They all look up, where the laser blast came from an airship. Hovering the air, "They did! They were able activate the airship," Agura said with a grin, the airship lower down and hovers as it turn around and opens the ram, "Let's go in," Zoom drive in the airship follow by Vert and Agura. As the ram closed, the airship turn to face Krytus, Kytren, and Kyburi. The airship brought out two laser cannons as they aim at them. As they let out a blast Krytus, Kytren, and Kyburi were quickly defeated as they all release their antimatter.

In the control room, Vert, Agura and Zoom enter the room and sees Sherman, Spinner, and Tezz sitting the chairs, "Hey guys," Spinner greeted his teammates, "Whoa. This control room looks… awesome," said Zoom in awe, "You guys did a great job," Vert said, "Yes. Thanks to Battle Jet," Tezz said with a smile, "Battle Jet? Who's that," Agura asked, "I am," a holographic screen appeared showing Battle Jet's face and that shock the three mutants, "Whoa, who's this?" Zoom asked, "This is Battle Jet. He's the one who beat the RS5 and help you," Sherman explained, "Wow. Thanks for the save," Vert said, "You are welcome," Battle Jet said kindly, "Hey, Battle Jet? Is it okay we'll call you… B.J.?" Spinner asked.

"Well, yes. My name was quite long so it's alright you call me as B.J." B.J. said, "Okay, B.J. and again thanks for saving us back there," Vert said, "Okay, now let's get to Earth," he said as the StormShock portal is open as the airship went through it.

* * *

**Haha! How do you like the MBF5's first airship? I added and it would be awesome for them to battle in the skies. Chapter will come up soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**New chapter is on. Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

After the team acquire the airship and nickname Battle Jet; B.J.

Sage greeted to B.J. and he was shock to see her. After their conversation, B.J. decided to help her and the MBF5 to stop Krytus. B.J. was place below the Hub next to the Mobis. With the team, they were in the kitchen taking their lunch since they take out pizzas from Zeke's diner. Agura placed down a plate of foods to feed their pets as they eat their lunch.

"Guess our pets are really hungry today aren't they?" The mutant huntress leopard asked, "Yeah, they are." Zoom said and just then they heard a beautiful melody, "What's that," Spinner asked as the team listen the beautiful melody, "It sounded like an instrument of a violin," Tezz said, "But who's playing the violin?" A.J. asked, "Let's find out," Vert said.

The MBF5 follow the source of that beautiful melody. The beautiful melody is getting close. The beautiful melody led the MBF5 to the Hub's command station. They look at the center of the Hub's command station and sees Stanford, playing the violin. They were surprise at the sight of Stanford, playing the violin very beautifully. "Whoa, dude… Stanford is playing the violin." A.J. whispered not trying to disturb to Stanford, "Yeah. I never know Stanford can play violin before," Vert said then saw Sage listening Stanford's violin perform. Vert notice Sage's eyes are close like she was asleep. But as Stanford stop playing his violin, Sage opened her eyes and smile, "Stanford, your perform is beautiful," she said and Stanford is grateful, "Thank you, Sage."

The mutant serpent turn and saw his teammates walking toward him, "Hey, Stan. Your perform of your violin was… beautiful," Vert said, "Thank you." Stanford said, "You didn't told us that you can play violin," said Agura, "Sorry. I was kinda embarrass if I play my violin again," Stanford muttered, "But your perform was great when you play your violin," said Vert. "Yes. But I'm still embarrass," he said, "Come on, Stan. Maybe people, here in Handler's Corners would like to hear your melody," said Zoom but Stanford shook his head, "Why not?" Spinner asked.

The serpent teen turn away for a while. Tezz could have sworn when he sees Stanford's eyes were in a bit pain, "Stanford, is something wrong?" He asked, "Nothing's wrong. Excuse for a moment. I'll be in my room," the mutant serpent teen said as he walk off. Stanford enters his room, he place back his violin in the case. Sigh, Stanford look over the desk and a picture frame was on the desk. He walk over to it before he pick it up. Stanford look at the picture, the picture was a young Stanford with a man beside him. A single tear roll down his cheek, "Dad… I missed you," he whispered.

In the Hub's command station, Sage was checking the files until she heard a beep sound. She walk over the computer and press the type of the holographic. And a song is hear through the computer which made Sage surprise by this. "That song… could it be…?"

Meanwhile, the team were in the rec room. Spinner and Tezz are playing video game, they were playing race car and they race each other to win the game. But as the game ended, Tezz win the race car game. Spinner was disappointed being lose by a nerd guy. Then Stanford enter the rec room, "Hi, everyone." He greeted them, "Hey man. You okay?" A.J. asked which made Stanford confused, "Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering why you're acting so strange and why you're not gonna hear your song," the mutant arctic fox asked the serpent teen, "I…" Stanford began when Sage's voice throughout Hub using the P.A. system, "Mutant Battle Force 5, report!" The mutant team rush to the Hub's command station and once they got there, "What is it, Sage," Agura asked her, "I have pick a song coming from the Ocean Zone," she explained, "A song?" Stanford said, "Who made a song, Sage?" Vert asked.

"You will find out along with your team. Take B.J. with you. He can help dive underwater as a submarine," Sage said, "Whoa, B.J. can dive underwater as a submarine? That's wicked awesome," A.J. exclaimed, "Alright everyone, let's go to the Ocean Zone," Vert commanded his teammates. As they went to B.J., the airship. They all sat down the chairs and B.J. activates all the systems ready to take off. "Hang on, everyone." B.J. told them as he boost the jets and took off and zoom through the tunnel. Now in Salt Flats, the StormShock is open as the airship went through it.

Once the airship through the portal now in a blue ocean sea zone. "Okay, we're here. But I'm kinda confused of what Sage said about that song who made," Spinner said, "Hmmm… B.J. can you scan the whole zone to find that song?" Tezz asked, "Yes, Master Tezz. Scanning the whole zone now," B.J. then scans the whole zone to find the source of that song. In few moments B.J. picked up something, "I have found something everyone," B.J. brought out a screen to show to the mutant team. On the screen were two red dots, "Great job, B.J. Now we found the source of that song and let's go find them," Vert said as the airship took off through the sky.

A.J. looked down to see blue ocean sea and caught something, "Hey, there's something down there," he said, "What A.J.," Spinner was next to him and he looked down of what A.J. is looking at, "Whoa! What are those?!"

"What's wrong big bro," Sherman asked, "You guys gotta take a look of this," A.J. said as the team went over. They all look down and were stunned of what they saw. Below their airship were two large whale-like creatures much version of a Humpback whales. But the whales are unlike the Humpback whales their appearance are much very different than normal Humpback whales. The whales' appearance is; their skins are sparkly pink, light yellow fins and tails, and bright blue eyes.

The team were in awe of seeing this sight. The whales then jumped out of the water and went back the ocean water as they let out a beautiful humming song, "Wow. Are those… whales?" Agura asked, "Yes, they are. But they look much version of a Humpback whale and very unlike them," Tezz said, "And they let out a humming song," Vert added.

"Everyone. I think you have found the source is coming from those creatures," B.J. said, "The whales?" Spinner asked, "Yes. They are ones who made a song," he said, "They… remind me as the singing whales," Stanford said, "That's right, Master Stanford. The singing whales can make beautiful song and they hold the balance of all Multiverse," B.J. explained, "Really? I never expected about this," Tezz said.

"They look so beautiful," Agura said watching the whales swimming through the ocean sea, "Hey, B.J.? Can you dive into the ocean, I want to see and take a closer look of those whales," Stanford request, "Yes, Master Stanford." B.J. then dive into the ocean water as the airship is now underwater, the team were in awe seeing the view of the underwater. "Wow, the underwater is beautiful." Zoom said, "Yeah," Spinner said.

Then Stanford saw the whales swimming towards the airship, "Hey look. The singing whales," the whales let out a hum as if they were saying "Hello". "Whoa, they look so big," A.J. said the whales then letting a humming song as they sing, "The whales are singing. This is amazing," Sherman said, "They look so amazing when they sing," Agura said, "Yes. And… they really remind me about the past of my childhood," Stanford said.

Vert turn to face B.J., "Hey, B.J., what's gonna happen if there's no whales," he asked, "Without the whales, the Multiverse will fall apart," B.J. said, "I see," Vert muttered and just then B.J. picked up something, "Danger incoming!" He alert, "What's wrong?" Sherman asked, "Something coming… very dangerous," he said and that's when Spinner screams in terror, "What's wrong, Spin?" Zoom asked, "What is that?!" The mutant vampire bat pointed his finger.

What Spinner is point is a very large shark in 60 feet long and size, "Whoa, that is one large shark I ever saw," A.J. exclaimed, "That look like a… Megalodon shark!" Sherman yelled. The Megalodon shark swim towards the whales as it opens its mouth revealing fill with razor sharp teeth, "That's one big mouth and very sharp teeth," Spinner yelled in fear, "That thing is going to eat the whales!" Stanford shouted.

"B.J. activate the laser cannon," Vert said, "Yes, Master Vert." B.J. activates the laser cannon and aims the Megalodon shark. Then the laser cannon fired a beam and hit the Megalodon shark. But it doesn't seem to be affect, "It didn't work," Agura said, "That Megalodon shark is gonna eat the singing whales for sure," said A.J., Tezz notice something one of the team is missing; Stanford.

"Stanford, where are you?" Tezz called out the mutant serpent and Spinner spot something or… someone, "Hey! Is that Stan?!" The rest of the team look and saw Stanford in his mutant serpent form. He's swimming towards the Megalodon shark, "What's he doing?! Is he out of his mind!?" Zoom exclaimed. Stanford swim towards the Megalodon shark and he shouts, "Hey! Over here! If you want to eat the whale, come and get me!" The Megalodon shark then swim towards Stanford as the mutant serpent teen swim away.

"What's he doing? Is he trying to get the Megalodon shark away from the singing whales?" A.J. asked, "I think he is. But… I'm not sure if he's gonna get caught by Megalodon shark's jaw mouth! We have to help him!" Sherman said, "B.J. follow after Stanford and the Megalodon shark," Vert ordered, "Yes, Master Vert."

Meanwhile, Stanford was swimming fast as the Megalodon shark is gaining on him, "Ha! I have to do something," he said until he spotted a cave which give him an idea. So he head towards the cave and the Megalodon shark pursuing Stanford. He went inside the cave and it was so dark but lucky he can see through the dark using his night vision ability. The mutant serpent then hid into a boulder as the Megalodon shark enter the cave. As the Megalodon shark looks around to find Stanford and eat him alive. A chance Stanford quickly exit out the cave, he then finds a way of how to seal the cave. He spots huge rocks and boulders above the cave, "If I try to bring down those rocks and boulders… then the Megalodon shark will be trap inside the cave!" He said to himself, "I can't allow that monster harming the singing whales."

And suddenly, a laser beam hit the rocks and boulders which cause them to collapse and seal the cave with the Megalodon shark inside trap. Stanford turn around and sees the airship, "Nice plan, Stan. You were trying to get the Megalodon shark away from the singing whales." Vert said through Stanford's com-link watch, "Yes. And thanks for sealing the cave. Now the Megalodon shark is trap for good," Stanford said.

Then the singing whales appear and swim towards Stanford. They give him nuzzles as if they were saying "Thank you". The mutant serpent pat them, the team were stunned at this, "The whales… they like… Stan," Zoom said, "It seem the singing whales have feelings to him. And they bond with him," Tezz said with a smile, "Now I see," Sherman said. The singing whales then let out a beautiful humming song. Stanford was quite stunned when he recognizes that song, "That song…" He switch back his human form before he sing along the singing whales.

_Walking my childhood shore_

_I miss you so_

_Papa my music's yours_

_I cry 'till the water's blue_

_Where whales still sing_

_Remember when we sang it too_

The team were stun when Stanford sings along with the singing whales.

_I close my eyes and you_

_Return to me_

_Return to me_

_On waves of ocean melody_

_No magic can make you reappear_

_But in the song of the whales_

_You are always here_

"Whoa… I didn't know Stanford sing so… nice," A.J. said, "I know. But I think the whales wanted Stanford to sing along," Vert said as Stanford continue sing.

_Papa you'd be so proud_

_The way I shine_

_Wish that you could see me now_

_Oh, great creatures of the sea_

_Please hold his voice_

_For all of eternity_

_And like a siren's lullaby_

_I know you always will_

_Return to me_

_Return to me_

_On waves of ocean melody_

_No magic can make you reappear_

_But in the song of the whales_

_You are always here_

_Ooh…_

_Always…_

_Return to me_

_Return to me_

_On waves of ocean melody_

_No magic can make you reappear_

_But in the song of the whales_

_You are always here..._

_But in the song of the whales_

_You are always here_

_Always..._

As the song ended, Stanford smiled at the singing whales who are smiling back. Then they swim away as Stanford wave goodbye. Few minutes later as the team return to Earth. Stanford was in his room now, he was looking at the picture frame. "Dad… I wish you're here. I really missed you after you passed away. But like my mom always said… you're always watching over me and my family. And… keep on sing… about the singing whales…" Stanford whispered as tears willing up his eyes letting out a soft sob.

* * *

**I like to add song of "Return to Me" from Winx Club. The song is by Muse, the Fairy of Music and her deceased mother. Though I like to add it and Stanford's deceased unnamed father. I will search a name for Stanford's deceased father. I hope you enjoy. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**New chapter is on. Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

In Zeke's diner, the MBF5 were having lunch since after their training and decided to take a break. About few minutes ago, Grace told the mutant team about the upcoming carnival. The carnival will be set up by tomorrow, "Can't wait till the carnival is finish setting," said Spinner, "Yeah, me too." Sherman said, "Man, I can wait to ride a rollercoaster. It's so super awesome," A.J. said, "Me too, buddy." Vert said.

"So we have to wait until the carnival is finish setting," said Stanford, "Yes. What will you ride, Stan?" Tezz asked him, "Well… I always like to ride a Ferris wheel when I was a kid," he said, "Really? I always go there too. With my childhood friend," Vert said as he mention his old childhood friend, "Speaking of your 'childhood friend', I still remember about Max, your best friend when you told us about the accident when you're still young," Agura said.

"That was 13 years ago, Agura." Vert said, "Yeah. But I wonder about him, like blaming about you when you risk your life to save him as the truck almost hit Max," she said, "Yeah, he still blaming about my leg. But I told him to stop blaming but he doesn't," Vert said, "You know he's a bit hurt when you risk your life. And he feels a bit scared if something happen to you," said Zoom, "I know. But his my little brother. I can't let something bad on him," Vert said, "Anyway he's my childhood friend after all. I wonder how's he doing." A.J. place his hand on Vert's shoulder, "Don't worry, buddy. I'm sure you'll see him again. Someday."

As the team head back their base. In Vert's room, he was looking at the pictures of his childhood friend, Max. He wanted to see him again someday and then heard a knock on his door, "Who is it?" He asked, "It's me, Vert." Agura called out, "Yes, what is it?"

"You better check out the T.V. news," she said before she walk away and head towards the rec room. Confused Vert exit out his room and went to the rec room. Once he there, his team are all there listen the news cast on the T.V. "What going on?" Vert asked and Tezz answered his question, "It's all about Copper Canyon in New Mexico. There's a villain named Extroyer who can shiftshape into different animals. He stole some animal DNA to absorb them. Until the hero of Copper Canyon named Max Steel stop him."

"Max Steel?" Vert said, "Yeah. He's awesome! He can fight real supervillains," said A.J., "Yeah. He's so cool when he fights the villains and he can change his suit when he burst some sort of a blue energy coming out of his body," said Zoom, "Yeah. He fight a guy named Toxzon," Spinner said, "Who's Toxzon?" Vert asked, "A mad scientist whose once work at Trans-Human Industries or call it T.H.I. Now he was mutated into a toxic mutant," Tezz explained, "I see. So Max Steel was able to stop them?" Vert asked, "Oh yeah. Max Steel is just a kid. And no one knows his true identity," Sherman said.

"I see. I really like to meet him," said Vert, "That would be impossible. Max Steel only shows up when there's trouble," Stanford said, after the news ended the team went to their rooms and prepare their fun at the carnival for tomorrow morning. As the next morning came, the mutant team were in the civilian outfits and went to the carnival. Once they go there, they park their cars as they went inside. Looking around seeing people having fun, "Wow. Look at those people. They're having fun alright," Spinner said, "Yeah." Sherman said.

A.J. heard people screaming, he look up to see they're riding a rollercoaster, "Hey, Zoom. I'll race ya'll to the coaster," he said with a smirk, "Oh, you're so on. First to throw up loses," both mutants race off. Spinner spotted the food court and said to his younger twin brother, "Look Sherm! A huge buffet of fair food!"

"Let's tackle it," said Sherman as both brothers race off, "Hey, Agura, I'll take you on at the laser tag," Vert said with a smirk, "Oh, you are so on." She replied as they race off leaving Stanford and Tezz alone together. "So… what should we do?" The mutant serpent teen asked, "I don't know. But do you have a date with Grace?" Tezz asked, "Oh, she can't come. She's quite busy doing her work at the diner," Stanford replied, "I see. Hmmm… about we ride the Ferris wheel?" The mutant wolf suggested, "Good idea, Tezz. Let's go."

As they went together to the Ferris wheel and once they're on. They were on a very high top of the Ferris wheel, "Wow, it's so nice and high," Tezz said, "Yes, it is. I like watching the view while you're on a Ferris wheel," Stanford said and Tezz nodded. Suddenly the Ferris wheel shakes, "Huh? Hey, what's going on?" Stanford looked down to see the two men trying to fix the controllers of the Ferris wheel and something very wrong, "What's happening down there?" Tezz asked when the Ferris wheel shakes again, "Gah! W-What's happening," Stanford exclaimed before he realized that he and Tezz are in trouble.

People in the carnival caught their attention. Looking over the Ferris wheel seeing it shaking and starts to fall apart. "Stanford, what're we going to do," asked Tezz, a bit scared, "Just calm down okay?" Then they heard a child's scream. They both look down to see the lone little girl blow her, "Mommy! Daddy! Help!" She cried just as the bar that hold her breaks. She falls but quickly holds on tight the broken bar, "Aaah! Help me!"

"This is bad!" Tezz yelled seeing the poor little girl hanging on the broken bar and about to fall to her death, "We have to save her," Stanford said, the poor little girl is losing her grip unable to hold on, "Waah! Someone help me," she cried out loud as lost her grip and falls. The people screams in terror and horror as the little girl falls. But suddenly the little girl felt a hand grip, gripping her arm. She look up who save her and it's Stanford holding her tight, "Hang on! I got you," Stanford pull up the little girl now safely into his arms. Stanford went back to Tezz and set the little girl at the center, "Are you alright?" Tezz asked her and she nodded, "Uh-huh… thank you for saving me," she thank to Stanford, "No problem, love."

But it wasn't until the Ferris wheel started shaking again, "This is not good," Tezz muttered, "I have an idea," Stanford lean to Tezz to whisper him and after few moments, Tezz nodded. Stanford carries the little girl in his arms and told her, "Hold on tight. This is gonna be a long jump-fall," she put her arms around the mutant serpent teen's neck as before the two mutants jump. Stanford and Tezz active their Flight Rings as they float in midair. Slowly as their feet touched the ground, a woman and a man rush over the mutant teens and the little girl, "Sweetie!" The woman cried as she take the little girl from Stanford's arms, "Are you okay," the man asked, "Yep. I'm fine. Thanks to them," she pointed at Stanford and Tezz, the little girl's parents walked up to them, "Thank you for saving our daughter. We owe you both," the woman thank them.

"You're welcome. But don't leave like that okay? It's quite dangerous for her all by herself in the Ferris wheel," Tezz said, "Sorry. Next we'll be with her this time," the man promised. As it's nightfall, the team were having fun in the carnival and quite shock when Stanford and Tezz told about the Ferris wheel and the little girl who almost fall to her death. Lucky Stanford's plan was great. Using the Flight Rings came in handy when they use them in order to save themselves and the little girl from danger.

When they have enough fun they went back to their base and get some rest. In Vert's room, he was writing down his journal about his life and his mutation. Though it's been a few months since he was mutated into a mutant saber-tooth tiger. Then he thought of something in his mind; how is his childhood is going to do, if he sees his mutation? Vert can't push him away. If he push him away, he will never forgive him.

* * *

**Hehe. How do you like mentioning about Vert's childhood friend Max? Although Vert is unaware that his childhood friend is the hero of Copper Canyon, Max Steel. Don't worry I'm gonna make a special event crossover after this story. Have free enjoying my story. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**New chapter is on. Tezz's invention will be in. And this is gonna be quite funny. Please enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

After the MBF5 have fun at the carnival and right now they're in the Hub's command station repairing their cars. Just few minutes ago, Tezz asked Stanford and Sage that his invention is done and help him out for test out his invention. The team were probably wondering what Tezz's invention is.

"I wonder why Tezz asked Stanford and Sage, and what kind of invention he was making," Spinner asked, "Dunno big bro. Maybe he asked Stanford and Sage to help out his invention and test it out," Sherman said as the team heard Stanford's voice, "Hi, everyone. Sorry to keep you waiting," Stanford said, "Hey… wha-?!" Vert suddenly yelp when he saw… two Stanfords?

"Hehe… I guess you got surprise," the other Stanford said with a smirk, "Haha, yeah he is," the other Stanford said the team were very confused of seeing the two Stanfords, "Okay… this is awkward… I mean-we have TWO Stanfords now?" Zoom said very confused than his teammates, "Maybe… Stanford has another brother?" A.J. suggested not quite sure how many Stanford's siblings are, "Well… It's true I have a lot of siblings. But one of us, you should find the real Stanford," the other Stanford said and Vert sniff at them a bit, "I know where the real Stanford is," he said, "You do? Then which one," asked Agura.

"The real Stanford is…" Vert pointed the other Stanford on the right, "That one."

"You're correct Vert," the real Stanford said with a smile, "Okay. Now we found the real Stanford… then who's he?" Spinner pointed the other Stanford. The other Stanford smile before he grabbed his face and seemed to pull it off. The face shimmered and reformed into what looked like a blank human mask, allowing the rest of the other Stanford's body to reform and revealing Tezz.

"Tezz?!" The team exclaimed in surprise and shock, "What? Should have look on your faces when you see two Stanfords?" The mutant wolf teen said with a smirk, "How…? How did you do that? I mean how do you disguise exactly like Stanford," Sherman questionably and Tezz hold up the human blank mask, "This one is part of my invention. I name it called 'ID Mask'. This can be very useful for disguise yourselves to hide your appearance," Tezz explained, "Whoa, sounds so cool." A.J. said.

"No wonder you disguise as Stanford," Vert said, "Yes. It's quite a bit funny when you see two Stanfords when I disguise as Stanford. And the look on your face was a bit funny and confused," the mutant wolf said, "Wow. I never knew that mask can disguise and hide someone's appearance," said Zoom, "That's true. I made more masks so you can each use them wisely," Tezz said, "Yeah, and Tezz gave the ID Mask to Sage," Stanford added.

"You gave Sage the ID Mask?" Sherman asked with surprise tone, "Yes. And she's wearing it now… as human disguise," Tezz said making the team in shock, "She is?" Spinner said Tezz called out to Sage and as she walk in, she's in her human disguise. Her human disguise's appearance is; fair skin like humans had, instead of her Sentient-like glowing skin. Black hair and bright blue eyes. Her outfits are blue t-shirt, brown jeans, and white shoes. This made the team very in shock when they see Sage's human disguise.

"Whoa… Sage? Is that really you," Vert asked with surprise look on his face as he stares at Sage in her human disguise, "Yes." She replied and the team notice her voice change like a human voice but her voice sounded girly. "Wow, Sage. Your human disguise looks good on you when you wear the ID Mask," Vert said, "Tezz, is that what you asked Stanford and Sage? To test out your invention," Agura asked, "Yes. I need some assistance to test the ID Masks. And they work very well," said Tezz.

"And we can let Sage hang out with us while she's in her human disguise," Stanford added, "Are you sure…? Sage doesn't know about human beings very well," Sherman said in unsure tone, "We'll just tour her about Handler's Corners then she'll know about human beings," Tezz said.

Few hours later, as the team help Sage tour about Handler's Corners and she's learning very fast about human beings. About few hours ago, Sage was very, very curious about human beings. Sage suddenly wonders off and was standing on the road which cause cars and trucks traffic. The team quickly found her and moved her away the road.

The next. Sage doesn't know about human foods if she likes to try one. Another, she was wonder off again and she saw the woman gave money to the man as she pay to buy her new shoes. Sage was very curious about human money and decided to ask the man. Before she could ask the man, Vert found her and take her back to the team. As Sage finally understood what humans do.

After the tour, everyone return to the Hub and team feel exhausted after the tour. Sage removed her ID Mask as her body reform and back to her true form, "That was quite interesting tour team," she said, "Yeah. And we feel exhausted," said Spinner, "She may not know about human beings but… it's for the best," Sherman said.

* * *

**Hehe. How do you like Sage's human disguise? The ID Mask is from Ben 10 Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. Though I thought it would be fun for Sage when she's in her disguise as human. Have free reading my story. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**New chapter is on.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

The MBF5 were driving through the Salt Flats as they have a mission. "Okay guys. Remember what Sage told us," Vert said, "Yeah. We got it," said Zoom as the StormShock is open. And once they went through it the team landed a zone full of mirrors, "Whoa… that's a lot of mirrors," Agura said looking around in awe. The zone itself has so many mirrors until Tezz spoke, "Everyone we have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Stanford asked, "This zone is very difficult to get out and I can't find the Battle Key," he said, "That's not good. So we're trap here," Zoom said, "No. Remember what Sage said? She said we have to find someone that can help us find the way out of here," said Vert, "Yeah… but where? We can't find them because this zone is fill with mirrors and it's like a maze," Agura said.

_"You don't have to. You already found us," _said a female voice and that made the team to startled in surprise and shock, "Who's there?" Vert called out with demand tone,_"Please. You don't have to be afraid and demand," _said the second voice, "Okay… but where are you?" Zoom said that's when something merged through the mirror walls. Two identical like alien-human beings merged out through the mirror walls and walked toward the MBF5.

_"Greetings. Welcome to Mirror Zone. I am Arica. And this here is my twin sister, Acira. We are the Mirror Twins," _Arica introduced herself and her twin sister. The team were quite shock of seeing the sight of twins, "Uh… hi. Er… nice to meet you both. I'm Vert, leader of the MBF5 and this here are my teammates," Vert introduced himself and his teammates,_"A pleasure. As you are here… you wanted to get out of here, am I right?" _Acira asked kindly, "Yes. Do you know where the Battle Key is?" Agura asked, _"Yes. But you must pass the test," _Arica said, "A test?" Zoom repeated, _"Yes. You must pass the test before you acquire the Battle Key." _Acira said, _"There are three tests. One of you will take the test. Once you accept the test you'll be sent to the Mirror Maze and find the exit of your way out." _Arica said, "I see." Vert said understood, _"But… who will volunteer if you're worth to take the test," _Acira asked them.

About few moments of silent, Vert broke the silent, "I volunteer," he said that shock his team, "Vert? Are you sure about this? I mean the test might be quite difficult," said Agura, "But I have to," he said as Vert exit out his Saber, "I volunteer as well," Tezz said stepping out his Splitwire, "I volunteer too," Stanford added climbing out his Reverb, "You guys sure? What if you fail," Zoom said, "If we fail… there's no way getting out of here," Vert replied before he turn to face the Mirrored Twins, "We're ready."

_"Are willing take the test," _Arica asked, "Yes. We're willing to take the test," Tezz said, _"Very well," _Acira waves her hand as three mirrors appear in front the three mutants,_"Walk through these mirrors and you will enter the Mirror Maze and the exit for your way out," _Arica said Vert, Tezz and Stanford turn to Agura and Zoom, "Wish our luck you two," Vert said to them, "Yeah. Good luck," Agura said.

The three mutants went through the mirror and once they're through Vert arrived the Mirror Maze. "Whoa. So this the Mirror Maze? Wow, this is cool right, guys?" But no one answer, "Guys?" Vert turn to face Tezz and Stanford and as he did they weren't with him anymore, "Hey. Tezz, Stanford where are you guys?" He called to them but no reply.

"What's going on?" Vert asked until a familiar voice echo throughout the Mirror Maze, _"Your teammates are in different Mirror Maze. They must take the test alone because there are three tests." _Arica's voice echo throughout the Mirror Maze, _"So you must do the test alone… Vert." _With that, Vert look to his path and took a deep breath, "Okay. Relax, just find the exit. Then I'm out," he said to himself. Then he starts to walk through the Mirror Maze. In few minutes, he stop his track when he sees two mirrors, "Okay. What are these mirrors for?" Then suddenly Arica appeared out of blue, "Whoa, where'd you come from?"

_"Vert. This is your first test. Choose the mirrors that leads the exit. But look closely to them and you will see something through them," _Arica said Vert walk over the right side mirror and he's shock when he sees the images of his childhood friend through the mirror, "Hey. That's my childhood friend," he said, _"Indeed. If you choose that mirror, you might never come back… ever," _said Arica, "Oh… But what if I choose that mirror," Vert pointed the left side mirror, _"If you choose that… your memories about your childhood will be erase."_

That shock Vert a bit. He look at the mirror that shows the images of his childhood friend. Sigh, as he gives in. Vert walk over the left side mirror before he glance the right side mirror, "I'm sorry, Max." He whispered as he went through the mirror. Vert passed the first test and the result is; give up his memories of his childhood friend.

With Tezz, he was wondering around the Mirror Maze before he heard a familiar voice, _"Over here, Tezz." _The mutant wolf teen look over ahead and saw Acira standing in the center with the two mirrors behind her. Tezz walk over the Mirror Twin, "Acira, what are you doing here?"

_"To present. Your leader has pass the first test. Now it's your turn. Choose the mirrors that leads the exit. But look closely to them and you will see something through them," _said Acira, Tezz walks over the right side mirror and sees the images of his teammates having fun, "Is that… my team?" He asked, _"Yes. If you choose this mirror you cannot come back."_

"What if I choose that," Tezz pointed the left side mirror, _"If you choose that mirror… your emotions of happiness, joyful and fun will replace into sadness, gloomy and lonely,"_Acira said. Tezz look at the images of his teammates before he sigh as he gives in and walks over the left side mirror. Then he went through the mirror as he passed the second test and result is; give up his emotions of happiness, joyful and fun.

With Stanford, he was running through the Mirror Maze until he heard two voices, _"Over here, Stanford." _The mutant serpent teen stop running, look over ahead and sees the Mirror Twins. "Hey. What are you guys doing here," Stanford asked them, _"To present you. Stanford, your two teammates has passed the two tests. Now this is the last test. Choose the mirrors that leads the exit. But look closely to them and you will see something through them," _Arica said.

Stanford walks over the right side mirror. And is shock when he saw an image of his… father, "Dad…?" His father was playing the violin before he stop playing his violin he look over and saw Stanford. He smile, placed down his violin and bow as he walks over his son, _"Hi, son. You look grew up now when I last saw you as a little boy." _Stanford's father said with a smile. Stanford shook his head if it's a dream, "Is that really you, dad?"

_"Of course it's me." _He replied, "I… I can't believe you're… there within the mirror," said Stanford, _"Yes. And I could tell you're not human anymore. You're a mutant serpent… right?" _His father asked, "Yes. How do you know?"

_"Remember I told you before I passed away? I always watch over you and our family," _He said, "Oh, I see. I really miss you dad… after you passed away. I feel like I'm giving up all of my music and singing," said Stanford as tears willing up his eyes. His father sigh, _"I understand how you feel, son. But remember I told you to keep on sing about the singing whales. That way I always be with you," _His father said, "Oh… Arion, dad." Stanford whispered his father's name, Arion.

_"Stanford, if you choose this mirror and to be with your father… you cannot return." _Acira said Stanford was about to say but his father interrupt, _"Go, Stanford. I'm sure you have a heartbroken in your heart. But… just remember I told you; I'm always watching you and our family. And keep on sing about the singing whales. Don't forget that." _Arion said with a soft smile.

"Okay. I will. I'm gonna miss you, dad." Stanford said as he walk over the left side mirror and before he go through the mirror, _"Stanford… I'm so proud of you when you become the protector." _Arion's last word and that made Stanford smile as he went through the mirror. He passed the last test and result is; give up about his father, Arion.

Once Stanford exit out the Mirror Maze. The three tests have passed and the results for Vert, Tezz and Stanford; Vert no memories about his childhood friend, Tezz's emotions were sadness, gloomy and lonely, and Stanford heartbroken about his father.

"You guys did it! You passed the three tests," Zoom congratulate them, "Yeah…" Vert said with sad tone, "What's wrong?" Agura asked, "During our tests. We gave up and sacrifice," Tezz said feeling so gloomy, "Yes. And I feel heartbroken," Stanford said as the Mirror Twins appeared to congratulate them, _"Congratulation for passed the tests. Now we will give the reward," _Arica and Acira raise their hands as the Battle Key float down. Acira give the Battle Key to Vert, _"You may leave this zone. But before you leave… we shall return your memories and emotions." _Arica snapped her fingers as Vert's memories return and Tezz's emotions of happiness, joyful and fun return.

"Hey. My memories are back," Vert said, "And my emotions come back to me," Tezz added. The Mirror Twins turn to Stanford, _"As for Stanford… we're so sorry. We can't bring your father from the dead," _Arica said that made Stanford feel sad and cry a bit, _"But remember what your father told you; he's always watching over you and your family. Also keep on singing about the singing whales," _Acira said, "Yes. I'll remember," Stanford whispered before he felt an arm around his shoulders.

Stanford look and Vert who gave him a sad smile, "I understand how you feel Stan. Now let's go home everyone," Vert said. As the team return home, Stanford was in his room now feeling miserable. He still missed his father, Arion after he passed away. But still remember his father's words that he's always watch over him and his family. Also keep on singing about the singing whales. Just then Stanford heard a knock on his door. "Who is it," he said, "It's me, Tezz."

Stanford told Tezz that the door is open. The mutant wolf teen enter Stanford's room, once he close the door behind him, Tezz went over to Stanford, "I have something to tell you, Stan." Tezz said, "Uh, what is it?" The serpent teen asked, "Back at the Mirror Zone. What happen during your test," he asked, "Oh... I saw my deceased father. He was a great singing in the world. Until he passed away when he was in ill and I really missed him so much." Stanford said as tears willing up Tezz wrapped his arms around Stanford as he hugs him, "I understand how you feel." he said, "But remember what the Mirror Twins told you. He's always watching over you and your family. Also keep on singing about the singing whales." Stanford nodded in understood as remember his father's last word.

* * *

**Ends here. Hope you're free to read my story.**** See you later and have fun reading! :)**


End file.
